TOCANDO FONDO
by kikicullenswan
Summary: Una vida segada en una noche. Dos vidas unidas por una pérdida irreparable. ¿Cuánto más puedes caer cuando ya has tocado fondo? ¿Qué opciones tienes, más que levantarte y salir adelante? Bella tiene un enorme reto que superar, y de ello dependerá su vida y la de la única persona que ama en el mundo. Pero no podrá hacerlo sin la ayuda del inspector Cullen.
1. Chapter 1

**_Disclaimer: _**_Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_TOCANDO FONDO_**

**_PRÓLOGO_**

Nunca olvidaré esa escena.

En cuanto entramos en la habitación lo vimos.

El chico, de unos veintipocos estaba tumbado sobre la moqueta mugrienta, manchada por sus propios fluidos.

Su cuerpo desnudo cubierto apenas por unos bóxer negros.

Estaba muy delgado, sus brazos y piernas mostraban moretones y cientos de picadas rojas.

La chica, quien parecía no tener siquiera veinte años, estaba acurrucada junto a él.

Su brazo rodeando el torso desnudo del chico, y su cabeza recostada en el pecho.

En otros tiempos debió haber sido hermosa, pero en ese momento estaba consumida. Pálida, delgada, con una larga cabellera castaña y unos enormes ojos color chocolate.

Los ojos rojos por el llanto, las drogas o quizás la combinación de ambos.

Ojeras azuladas los subrayaban.

—¿Bella? —le llamé con suavidad al entrar a la habitación —¿Eres Bella? —dije arrodillándome junto a ella a la vez que con mis dedos apretaba el cuello del chico en busca de una, aunque fuese pequeña, señal de vida.

Nada. El chico estaba muerto.

—Bella, pequeña —susurré acariciando la mano helada que reposaba sobre el cuerpo inerte.

No me miró, ni tan solo hizo una señal de reconocimiento.

Su apenas notorio respirar eran lo que me aseguraba que estaba viva, pero no podía saber si estaba herida o simplemente en shock.

—¿Está muerto, jefe? —preguntó Whiterdale entrando tras de mí. Asentí sin decir las palabras —¿Es la chica que llamó a emergencias?

—Creo que sí —susurré antes de volverme hacia ella —¿Bella? ¿Estás bien?

Impotente ante su silencio, así su mano intentando separarla del cuerpo del joven, pero ella se aferró fuertemente a él y soltó un grito desgarrador que abrió las puertas a su llanto.

Los paramédicos llegaron a la puerta junto a Whiterdale.

—El tipo está muerto —les dijo con frialdad —La chica creo que solo drogada o en shock.

Los médicos esquivaron al oficial para entrar.

—Bella, —volví a llamarla —Los médicos están aquí. Tienen que llevarse a tu hermano —susurré y su llanto se incrementó apretándose contra el chico.

—No, Seth —gritó —No puedes hacerme esto, no puedes marcharte. ¿Qué coño voy a hacer ahora? Maldito seas, Seth —gritaba desgarradora.

—Bella —le llamé intentando separarla del chico pero se retorcía furiosa contra mí como una gata salvaje —Sedadla —ordené a los médicos que nos observaban pasmados.

Reaccionaron a mi grito y en unos instantes la joven se calmó entre mis brazos para caer desmadejada momentos después.

Esa fue la primera vez que tuve entre mis brazos el cuerpo pequeño y frágil de Bella Swan.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Aquí vengo con una historia nueva y completamente diferente a todo lo que he escrito hasta ahora.<em>**

**_A fin de que podáis dejar de leerla quienes creáis que os podríais sentir violentados, aviso que, habrá sexo con terceros y cuartos, y en situaciones tal vez más duras que lo deseado. Se tocarán temas como drogas y sexo y sus consecuencias, básicamente, pero tal vez alguien pueda ver afectada su sensibilidad. Es una historia con momentos un poco duros, respecto a lo que yo he escrito hasta ahora._**

**_No será la típica historia de amor entre Edward y Bella._**

**_La historia será escrita desde los diferentes enfoques, de Bella y de Edward. Los capítulos no serán muy largos pero intentaré publicar a menudo._**

**_De momento, como este prólogo es cortito, el jueves subiré el primer capítulo._**

**_Espero que le den una oportunidad y ojalá les guste la historia._**

**_Siempre pueden visitar el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde nos reuniremos para comentar y compartir esta y mis otras historias._**

**_Besitos y gracias por leerme._**

**_Gracias a _**_Eli Val_**_ por la genial portada que me hizo para el fic._**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_TOCANDO FONDO_**

**_CAPÍTULO 1_**

**_Bella_**

Tenía trece años el día que fumé mi primer cigarrillo de marihuana.

Los había cumplido una semana atrás y Seth se lo había perdido, por haber sido invitado a la gira nacional de "The Wolves", la banda de rock de su amigo Jacob Black.

Ese día, Seth había ido a buscarme a mi habitación y me había dicho que tenía un regalo para mí.

Huyendo de Zafrina, la niñera que tuvimos entre mis doce y mis dieciséis, habíamos subido al tejado de la enorme y moderna casa que Charlie le había comprado a Renée unos meses atrás, en cuanto ella se había quedado embarazada de Leah.

—¿Qué es eso, Seth? —pregunté arrugando la nariz mientras él encendía el pequeño cigarrillo —Huele fatal.

—No lo huelas. Verás que te encantará —dijo dando una calada —Intenta aguantar el humo tanto como puedas, pero tienes que tragarlo, no basta que lo dejes en la boca.

Mirando dudosa del cigarrillo a mi hermano, ida y vuelta, lo acerqué a mi nariz.

El olor era terrible y el humo que se coló en mis ojos me hizo lagrimear, pero llevé el cigarrillo a mis labios de todos modos.

—Mierda, Seth, esto es una mierda —me quejé después de aspirar el humo amargo, y soltarlo de inmediato tosiendo asqueada.

—Venga, gilipollas, te aseguro que está bueno. ¿Cuándo te he mentido?

Volví a aspirar y confié en mi hermano. Era lo único que sabía hacer, confiar en mi hermano.

Y como siempre, Seth tenía razón.

La marihuana me produjo unas cosquillas en el estómago que me hicieron reír.

Todo parecía ir más lento pero a la vez más auténtico. Después de un momento de silencio, Seth comenzó a decir todas las tonterías que cruzaban por su mente, pero por alguna razón todas ellas parecían lo más real y profundo que se le hubiese ocurrido jamás. Y todo resultaba ser graciosísimo y divertidísimo.

Mi boca estaba seca, pero Seth había tenido la precaución de traer consigo dos botellas de agua.

Para cuando mi estómago empezó a reclamar comida, mi estado de relajación era total.

Esa tarde reímos durante horas sobre el tejado, eludiendo a Zafrina.

Seguimos haciéndolo el resto de la semana, y tal vez del mes.

En cuanto Zafrina nos traía a casa de vuelta del instituto, Seth y yo nos escondíamos para fumar marihuana.

Ese fue mi inicio en el mundo de las drogas. Al menos mi inicio en carne propia, ya que habiendo vivido toda mi infancia con Renée, las drogas habían sido moneda corriente en nuestra casa.

Era más sencillo encontrar en la alacena de la cocina un kilo de cocaína, que un mendrugo de pan.

Mi madre era Renée Higginbotham, aunque todos le conocían simplemente como Renée.

A los diez años había participado como bailarina en El club de Mickey Mouse, y de allí en más su vida se había vuelto increíblemente mediática.

A los quince años, Charlie Swan, la había sacado de la factoría Disney para producir su carrera como cantante.

Renée se había convertido en la joven promesa más exitosa del momento y su fama había alcanzado cotas insospechadas.

Pero después de cuatro años el éxito la sobrepasó, y cuando Charlie declaró que su carrera estaba acabada, ella hizo lo imposible por seducirlo y se embarazó de su primer hijo, Seth.

Charlie reconoció al niño, pero nunca se casó con Renée.

Su relación enfermiza produjo un nuevo embarazo y entonces nací yo, solo once meses después que mi hermano.

Después de mi nacimiento, Renée volvió a subirse a los escenarios y por un par de años, parecía que realmente había vuelto a ser la joven a la que todos los adolescentes y jóvenes idolatraban y amaban.

Pero entonces se encontró con las drogas y durante cuatro años, mientras mi hermano y yo éramos criados por criadas y niñeras, nuestra madre organizaba fiestas y orgías en nuestro salón, donde corrían las drogas, el alcohol y el sexo.

Cuando, acusada por unos vecinos curiosos, la policía desmanteló una de las fiestas de Renée, y Seth y yo estuvimos a punto de ir a parar a servicios sociales, Charlie obligó a Renée a ingresar a una clínica de rehabilitación.

Cuando finalmente salió de allí de forma definitiva, yo tenía doce y Seth trece. La mejor idea que se le ocurrió a Renée entonces, fue embarazarse una vez más, y así llegó Leah a nuestras vidas.

Por dos años parecimos casi una familia, pero al cabo de esos dos años Charlie encontró a Renée en un trío con dos bailarines, y toda nuestra "maravillosa" familia se acabó de desmoronar.

A los catorce yo me creía la reina del mundo.

Nadie me controlaba. Iba al instituto porque había sido la única condición que Charlie había puesto para que nosotros cobráramos nuestra cuota alimentaria y no tuviera que pasar por las irresponsables manos de Renée.

Pero salvo eso, hacíamos lo que queríamos.

Salíamos de fiesta, organizábamos reuniones con amigos en la casa de invitados de la mansión.

Fumábamos, bebíamos, y nos codeábamos con todos los "hijos de" del mundo del espectáculo.

Para mi cumpleaños número catorce, mi hermano organizó una súper fiesta.

Estaban allí todos los que eran alguien en el Hollywood de la juerga.

En mi fiesta tocó "The Wolves", la banda de rock de su gran amigo Jacob Black.

Jacob era un icono.

Tenía veinticuatro y había llegado a Los Ángeles desde una tribu nativo americana del oeste del estado de Washington.

Jacob era guapo como el mismísimo demonio. Una melena larga y renegrida, ojos negros y profundos. Una sonrisa blanquísima resaltando en su rostro de piel cobriza.

Era guapo y sexy, y con su guitarra, su eterno acompañante, las chicas se derretían.

Esa noche, después de tocar un repertorio exclusivo a pedido del público, se dejó caer junto a mí en el sofá.

—Hola, preciosa —me dijo seductor.

—Hola.

—Feliz cumpleaños.

—Gracias. Gracias por el concierto.

—Ha sido un placer, preciosa —aseguró estirando su mano para enredar sus dedos en los mechones oscuros de mi cabello —Tu hermano sí que sabe montar una fiesta.

—Se le da bien —sonreí —Creo que lo ha heredado de mi madre.

—Tu madre —suspiró divertido —Es un encanto tu madre —agasajó pero yo no supe qué pensar sobre su cumplido. Mi madre nunca había sido santo de mi devoción —¿Qué has heredado tú de ella?

—Nada en realidad —aseguré riendo divertida —Es evidente que no tengo ni su encanto ni su carisma, y muchísimo menos su talento artístico.

—No te he visto actuar, pero respecto a tu encanto... —me aduló.

—Gracias, pero sé lo encantadora que puede llegar a ser Renée y puedes estar seguro de que yo no me acerco a eso.

Jacob inclinó la cabeza y me dedicó una sonrisa seductora antes de hablar.

—Tengo un regalo para ti —dijo manteniendo su actitud sugerente y sonreí sintiéndome más que orgullosa de que ese hombre hubiese pensado en mí —Pero prefiero dártelo a solas. ¿Qué dices? ¿Podemos ir a alguna de las habitaciones?

—Desde luego —le respondí poniéndome en pie para dirigirlo a una de las habitaciones que aún estaba vacía.

La mansión que Charlie había comprado para Renée en Beverly Hills, contaba con casi quinientos metros cuadrados edificados, más de dos mil metros cuadrados de patios y jardines, y una casa de invitados con tres habitaciones junto a la piscina.

La casa de invitados, la habíamos adoptado mi hermano y yo, y Renée nos permitía hacer en ella lo que deseáramos.

Allí era donde montábamos fiestas que duraban toda la noche y en las que las drogas, el alcohol y el sexo eran moneda corriente.

Y desde luego, las habitaciones de la casa de invitados estaban disponibles.

Nada más entrar en la habitación, Jacob cerró la puerta tras él y tiró de mi mano acercándome a la cama.

Después de sentarnos sobre la cama, del bolsillo interior de su cazadora sacó una pequeña agenda de piel negra y un paquetito de papel plateado.

—¿Has probado coca? —me preguntó abriendo el paquete y dejando caer sobre la agenda el polvillo blanco.

—No, nunca.

—Pues he traído ésta de nuestra última gira y es la mejor que he probado jamás. He pensado que para empezar, hay que hacerlo con la mejor. —me explicó mientras formaba dos gruesas rayas blancas sobre la cubierta oscura.

De su billetera sacó un billete de cien dólares y lo enrolló formando un fino tubo.

Me lo entregó con una sonrisa radiante.

—Adelante, muñeca. Haz los honores.

—¿Cómo lo hago?

—Deja que te enseñe. —dijo cogiendo el billete de mis manos y colocando una punta en su narina y la otra en el extremo de la línea —Inspira muy profundamente y todo de una vez —dijo, y acto seguido la línea de polvo blanco desapareció en los confines de su nariz —Mierda. Esta coca es genial. —exhaló.

Algo nerviosa y expectante inspiré hondo y seguí sus instrucciones.

Mis ojos se volvieron llorosos y sentí cierto picor en mi conducto nasal, pero la sensación fue extrañamente excitante y agradable.

En sólo unos momentos empecé a sentirme eufórica. Como si de pronto me hubiese vuelto súper activa, como si acabara de despertar del sueño más relajante y reconfortante de mi vida. Me sentía enérgica y optimista. Era una sensación maravillosa que tenía miedo que desapareciese.

Antes de que me diera cuenta Jacob estrelló su boca con la mía y me besó de forma brutal.

Me empujó sobre la cama y sin dejar de besarme comenzó a sobar mis pequeños pechos por debajo de mi camiseta.

—¿Has hecho esto alguna vez, Bella? —preguntó con ansiedad, mientras sus manos amasaban mis pechos y sus dedos estiraban los pequeños pezones que se endurecieron ante su asedio.

—Un poco —respondí sinceramente y se alejó de mí para observar mi rostro.

—¿Qué es un poco? ¿Te han besado? ¿Muchos chicos?

—Cinco. —expliqué.

—¿Cinco chicos?

—Sí. Chicos del instituto.

—¿Y te han tocado los pechos?

—Sí.

—¿Todos ellos?

—Sí. A los chicos de mi instituto les encanta sobar pechos —expuse condescendiente —Ya sabes, no tienen muchas oportunidades de estar con chicas que les permitan hacerlo.

—Entiendo —concedió dedicándome una sonrisa torcida —¿Y te han tocado aquí abajo? —preguntó colando su mano bajo mis pantalones cortos.

—También.

—¿Y qué te ha parecido? ¿Te ha gustado?

—No es gran cosa —aseguré con desinterés haciéndole reír.

—No es gran cosa —rió divertido—Yo creo que sí lo es —aseguró —Y creo poder hacerte cambiar de opinión. ¿Me dejarías probar?

—Adelante —acepté desabrochando mis pantalones, pensando en lo envidiosas que se sentirían mis compañeras del instituto, si supieran que un hombre como Jake había estado interesado en hacerlo conmigo.

Jacob me quitó mis pantalones junto con las braguitas y me quitó también la camiseta, dejándome completamente desnuda sobre la cama.

Con sus manos, sus labios y su lengua me provocó y me excitó. Sus dedos recorrían mi cuerpo y su lengua me lamió el cuerpo entero, hasta detenerse en mi sexo.

Las sensaciones se volvieron insoportables. Necesitaba más pero no sabía qué. Me retorcía jadeando y gimiendo mientras él continuaba con su boca en mi vagina.

Expertamente clavó dos dedos en mi interior y succionó mi clítoris y allí finalmente supe a lo que se refería todo el mundo.

Mi cuerpo se partió en dos y mi alma me abandonó para mirarme desde el techo y verme caer en un clímax extenuante.

Jacob se acostó sobre mí y llevó sus labios a los míos.

Sentí cierto rechazo ante su sabor, sabiendo que había salido de mi sexo, pero pronto se volvió algo sexy e íntimo.

—¿Sigues pensando que no es gran cosa? —sonrió petulante.

—Creo que estaba equivocada —reconocí haciéndole reír.

Salió de la cama y se desnudó. Enfundó su pene en un preservativo que sacó de su chaqueta y volvió a acostarse sobre mí.

—Aún tengo más cosas para enseñarte —dijo cuando sentí su pene golpeando contra mi cuerpo —¿Quieres hacerlo?

—Sí —acepté ansiosa por conocer aquello por lo que tanta gente se volvía loca.

Al principio fue doloroso, pero Jacob sabía lo que hacía y después de correrse logró darme otro orgasmo.

Esa fue la primera vez que probé la cocaína, y también la primera vez que tuve sexo con Jacob Black.

No imaginé en ese momento cuánto se relacionarían a lo largo de mi vida, las drogas, el sexo y Jacob Black.

Ese fue el inicio de una nueva vida para mí.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Y aquí Kiki aguanta la respiración a la espera de vuestras opiniones. :D<em>**

**_Espero que les gustara el capi._**

**_Antes que nada gracias a todos por los reviews y las palabras de ánimo._**

**_Si todo va bien, el martes el segundo capítulo. En ese caso un poquito de la historia de Edward para ir conociéndole._**

**_Siempre pueden visitar el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde nos reuniremos para comentar y compartir ésta y mis otras historias._**

**_Besitos y gracias por leerme._**

**_Gracias a _**_Eli Val_**_ por la genial portada que me hizo para el fic._**

**_mabel95: _**_No sé si sigues este fic, pero me dejaste un rr en PP haciéndome una pregunta y no tengo dónde contestarte. Si me envías un correo a kikicullenswan(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com te contestaré allí_**_. _**

**_Odio tener que comenzar con este tipo de réplicas en el primer capi de esta historia, pero no me dejan opción._**

**_A la persona que me dejó un rr diciendo que decepciono a quienes siguen mis historias, al haber dejado Perversamente Prohibido en stand by: _**

_No me interesa ventilar mi vida personal ni las circunstancias que rodean mis decisiones pero me parece bastante injusta su opinión por diversas razones. Primero, creo que no "dejé a medias" la historia, he dejado dos notas informándoles que "ahora mismo" no podía continuar el fic, pero que lo haría cuando pudiera. A veces leo eso de "las autoras hacen esto" o "las autoras hacen aquello" y yo podría decir lo mismo, "las lectoras son así o asá", pero no me gusta generalizar porque tengo grandísimas y grandiosas lectoras que no se merecen que las generalice poniéndolas en la misma bolsa que otras personas incomprensivas, o críticas sin fundamentos. Pero me gustaría que antes de juzgar lo que yo hago con mis fics se pasen por mi perfil y vean que tengo 17 historias, 15 terminadas, y luego PP y Tocando Fondo que acaba de empezar. Tengo historias de más de 50 capítulos acabadas en un par de meses. Creo que si alguien se "decepciona" porque yo tenga un problema personal que me impide escribir una historia en concreto, entonces puede dejar de leerme sin el más mínimo remordimiento y sin darme ninguna explicación, que a mí no me molestará perder un lector deshumanizado que piensa en mí como en una máquina creada para complacer desconocidos por encima de mi salud física o mental._

_Si alguien necesita alguna aclaración más sobre mis motivos para tomar la decisión tomada y no puede hacerlo desde una cuenta de FF donde pueda responderle, puede enviarme un correo a kikicullenswan(arroba)Hotmail(punto)com y estaré encantada de contestarle._


	3. Chapter 3

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_TOCANDO FONDO_**

**_CAPÍTULO 2_**

**_Edward_**

Tenía dieciséis años cuando mi hermano Emmett murió.

Emmett tenía veintiuno.

Siempre habíamos estado muy unidos, al menos hasta que él cumplió dieciocho y conoció a Rosalie, su hermosa novia.

Rosalie era una preciosa amazona rubia de veinticinco que deslumbró y volvió loco a Emmett.

Solo tres meses después de conocerla, y a pesar de la firme oposición de Esme y Carlisle, Emmett abandonó sus planes de ir a la universidad y se fue a vivir a casa de Rosalie.

Mi hermana, Alice, acababa de nacer y mi madre se había volcado al cuidado de la niña, pero la relación con Emmett se volvió tensa y eso la desestabilizaba.

Así fue que me encontré en el medio de la relación entre mis padres y mi hermano.

Yo entendía las ganas de Emmett de independizarse pero había algo en Rosalie que no acababa de gustarme.

Emmett no lo aceptó y ello llevó a que nuestra relación se fuera deteriorando a pasos agigantados.

No servía que yo viera la forma en que mi hermano cambiaba a lo largo de esos tres años. Y no para bien.

Su cuerpo, siempre atlético y musculoso se fue debilitando. Bajó abruptamente de peso y su rostro se volvió macilento.

Su mirada era vidriosa y vaga. Ya no hablaba casi conmigo, y las pocas veces que lo hacía era de forma incoherente.

Fumaba y bebía y más de una vez lo había encontrado completamente borracho.

Cuando ese estado se le pasaba, se volvía agresivo y malhumorado.

Poco a poco nuestra vida se fue volviendo tensa.

Yo no podía evitar ver a mi madre consumirse lentamente y discutir con mi padre cada noche.

Y siempre el detonante era Emmett.

No fue sino hasta después de su muerte que supe las razones de estas constantes discusiones.

Carlisle acabó prohibiéndole a Emmett que viniera a casa, y a Esme que fuera a verle.

Cada día, cuando volvía del instituto, me encontraba a mi madre aovillada en el sofá del salón llorando desconsolada.

Y yo no sabía qué hacer.

Por mucho que intentara hablar con Emmett, éste se cerraba y se negaba, según decía, a hablar con un chiquillo sobre los problemas de los adultos.

Sus palabras me dolían.

Mi hermano. Mi idolatrado hermano mayor se estaba convirtiendo en una persona que yo desconocía.

Algunas veces discutíamos hasta llegar a golpearnos, pero nunca llegábamos a ponernos de acuerdo.

Pero nuestra relación se desintegró el día que me quedé viéndolo follar con su novia.

Entonces yo tenía quince. Había ido a buscarle al departamento que compartía con Rosalie porque Esme estaba desesperada por verle.

Había golpeado varias veces a la puerta pero no había obtenido respuesta.

Al tocar el pomo la puerta se había abierto y sin pensarlo había entrado.

Allí estaba mi hermano tumbado sobre el raído sofá, completamente desnudo. Su novia, la rubia belleza de cuerpo escultural sentada sobre él cabalgándolo completamente desnuda.

Para un chico de quince años como yo, cuyas experiencias sexuales se remitían a unas pocas chicas adolescentes delgaduchas y sin pechos, esa imagen me había puesto duro.

Rosalie había levantado la vista y me había visto allí de pie, mirándolos embobado.

No había dicho nada, sino que había continuado con su tarea, llevando sus manos a sus enormes pechos botantes y los había acariciado y tironeado de los pezones, excitándome, mientras me miraba con una sonrisa lasciva.

Ella jadeaba y gemía sin quitar la vista de mi rostro.

Instintivamente había llevado mi mano a mi bragueta y la había abierto liberando mi delgada erección.

No había tenido que meneármela más que dos o tres veces para correrme con un gruñido que llamó la atención de mi hermano.

Emmett había detenido a Rosalie y la había bajado de su regazo. Se había girado y me había visto allí.

Furioso me había gritado y después de darme un puñetazo me había sacado de su casa, mientras su novia me miraba lasciva metiendo sus dedos en su coño.

Me había quedado sentado frente a su portal, sin saber qué hacer.

Se suponía que tenía que hablar con él y pedirle que fuera a ver a Esme, pero en lugar de eso, me había quedado mirándolo como un voyeur.

Dos horas después le había visto salir de la casa.

Podía haber jurado que mi única intención había sido tener a Rosalie como aliada para convencer a Emmett de ir a ver a Esme, pero parte de mí sabía que solo deseaba volver a ver a esa preciosura.

Rosalie había abierto la puerta cubierta por una enorme camiseta de los Lakers, y me había sonreído como si me esperase.

—Hola, Edward —había dicho con su voz melosa.

—Hola, Rosalie —le había respondido sintiéndome un colegial.

—¿En qué puedo ayudarte?

—Esme me ha pedido que convenza a Emmett de que le visite. Necesito que me ayudes a hacerlo.

—Ven, entra, querido —había dicho y me había hecho pasar al salón donde hacía un par de horas había visto a esa chica desnuda sobre mi hermano —Sabes que Emmett se molestó un poco por lo que sucedió antes, ¿no?

—Sí, lo sé —había reconocido avergonzado —Lo siento, Rosalie, no quería hacerlo.

—No te preocupes, querido. Pero dime, ¿por qué lo hiciste?

Completamente sonrojado le conté la verdad.

—Nunca en mi vida había visto una mujer tan hermosa como tú.

Rosalie sonrió con deleite.

—¿Te gustaría volverlo a ver? —ofreció tomando los bordes de su camiseta.

Me había mirado interrogante antes de continuar.

—Mucho —le había confesado en un murmullo.

Rosalie se quitó la camiseta y quedó completamente desnuda frente a mí.

Era sin dudas la mujer más hermosa que había visto, incluidas las de las revistas que guardaba bajo mi colchón.

Tenía un cuerpo escultural con las curvas justas en los lugares justos.

Unos pechos enormes con unos pezones erectos y aureolas amplias y rosadas.

Su coño estaba perfectamente depilado y parecía el de una muñeca.

Rosalie debió notar la aceleración de mi respiración y mi erección apretando contra mis pantalones.

—¿Quieres tocar? —ofreció y tuve que tragar saliva para no lanzarme sobre ella.

—Me encantaría —grazné.

—Toca lo que quieras, cielo —ofreció tumbándose en el sofá.

Había deslizado mi mano hasta ella y con lentitud había acariciado sus pechos y su vulva.

Rosalie había separado las piernas y había llevado sus manos a las mías.

—Déjame enseñarte cómo hacerlo, querido.

Llevó una de mis manos a su pecho y me obligó a sobarlo antes de pasar al otro. Tironeó sus pezones enseñándome cómo hacerlo.

Su otra mano, tomó dos de mis dedos y los introdujo en su coño empapado.

Con su supervisión la masturbé y la vi correrse con gritos desaforados.

Me hubiera corrido en los pantalones si Rosalie no hubiese sido más rápida y hubiese abierto mis pantalones para llevar su boca a mi pene y succionarme hasta tragar la última gota de mi semen.

Esa había sido la primera vez que había tenido sexo con la novia de mi hermano.

Durante los meses siguientes, la había estado visitando casi cada día.

Rosalie me había enseñado lo que era el sexo, y lo habíamos hecho de todas las formas que se le habían ocurrido.

Para cuando Emmett nos encontró, yo llevaba casi un año teniendo el mejor sexo que hubiera podido imaginar. Con su novia.

Emmett había entrado en su departamento para encontrar a su novia de rodillas frente al sofá y a su hermano follándosela desde atrás.

Nunca imaginé que podía recibir tal paliza de parte de mi hermano.

Mis moretones duraron una semana. Los de Rosalie, con su piel de porcelana, un poco más.

Los días siguientes, Emmett se había negado incluso a hablar conmigo.

Esme me rogaba cada día que le pidiera a Emmett que le llamara, pero Rosalie no hacía más que decirme que Emmett se estaba volviendo loco.

Harto de ver la tristeza de mi madre, y el perenne estado molesto de mi padre, fui a su departamento una tarde.

—¿Dónde está Emmett, Rosalie? —pregunté en cuanto me abrió.

—Lleva desde ayer encerrado en la habitación —respondió con desprecio —Ayer estaba furioso, como un loco. Gritó y despotricó antes de meterse a la habitación.

—¡Emmett! —le llamé acercándome a la puerta de la habitación que estaba trabada.

—Es un cabrón. Ya le puedes decir que se largue de mi casa, si piensa seguir tratándome de esta forma —gritó la mujer furiosa tumbada sobre el sofá viendo la televisión.

—¡Emmett! ¡Abre la puerta! —grité sin obtener respuesta —Venga, Emmett, abre. —Nada —Abre, cabrón. No estaremos peleados toda la vida.

Seguía sin responder, ni siquiera para insultarme.

Empecé a preocuparme.

—Abre, Emmett, o tiraré la puerta abajo. —amenacé.

Emmett no contestó. Me tiré contra la puerta y nada.

Lo hice dos, tres veces, hasta que finalmente la cerradura cedió y la puerta se abrió con estrépito.

Sobre la moqueta mugrienta de la habitación, completamente desnudo, estaba el cuerpo inerte de mi hermano.

—¡Emmett! —grité y me abalancé sobre él. —¡Rosalie! ¡Llama a emergencias! —ordené.

Emmett no tenía pulso, y su rostro estaba vomitado.

Junto a él, dos jeringuillas.

Supe al tocar su cuerpo helado que estaba muerto, pero no podía dejar de sacudirle buscando hacerle reaccionar.

Cuando los paramédicos llegaron, mi padre les acompañaba junto a un oficial.

—¡Papá! —grité con desesperación tirándome a sus brazos mientras los médicos trabajaban sobre mi hermano.

—Sal de aquí, Edward —ordenó con voz átona.

—No puede estar muerto, papá —rogué sintiendo las lágrimas correr por mi cara.

—Sal de aquí, Edward —repitió y me empujó fuera de la habitación antes de cerrar la puerta tras él.

Me senté en el salón junto a Rosalie, y no pude dejar de sentirme culpable por su muerte.

—Le dije cientos de veces que usara dosis más pequeñas —dijo ella con desinterés, sentada junto a mí, mientras fumaba despreocupada.

La miré estupefacto y sintiendo la rabia hervir dentro de mí.

—¿De qué coño estás hablando?

—Las drogas no te matan si eres cuidadoso.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, gilipollas? —grité —Esto es por nuestra culpa —rugí —¿No lo entiendes? Estaba furioso por lo que hicimos. Destrozado por ver a su novia follando con su hermano.

—¡Oh, por Dios, Edward! No seas ingenuo. A tu hermano le importaba una mierda a quién me follara. Más de una vez me ha apoyado para que me follara a sus amigos, o al puto camello, para que le diera crédito.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —inquirí confuso.

—Emmett lleva años metiéndose una dosis más grande de drogas cada vez. Sabía que no debía hacerlo, pero el muy idiota se creía invencible. Pues ahí tienes, no era invencible.

—Eres una puta zorra, hija de puta —rugí furioso contra esa mujer.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió y salió una camilla con el cuerpo de mi hermano dentro de una negra funda forense.

—Debemos tomaros declaración —nos informó el oficial que había llegado con Carlisle, sentándose frente a nosotros para mirarnos con rostro apenado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Espero que no me quieran matar por matar a Emmett tan pronto.<em>**

**_Espero que les gustara el capi._**

**_Una vez más gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Siempre pueden visitar el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde nos reuniremos para comentar y compartir ésta y mis otras historias._**

**_Besitos y gracias por leerme._**

**_Gracias a _**_Eli Val_**_ por la genial portada que me hizo para el fic._**

**_Pera l.t: _**_Gracias._


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_TOCANDO FONDO_**

**_CAPÍTULO 3_**

**_Bella_**

—¿Por qué no puedes ayudarme? —sollozó Leah cuando me levanté de mi asiento dispuesta a marchar.

—Vamos, Bella —gritaba Seth desde la puerta.

—Lo siento, Lee, ya ves que Seth no puede esperarme.

—Pero yo tengo que acabar mi traje para la fiesta del colegio. —sollozó la niña.

Al día siguiente, en el colegio de Leah se presentaba una obra de teatro en conmemoración del día de las Américas, representada por los niños del colegio.

Leah hacía el papel de nativa americana.

Su traje lo habíamos comprado hecho, ya que nuestras habilidades para la costura, eran nulas, pero Leah había insistido en personalizarlo, realizándole algunos bordados a juego con los que llevaba la cinta que llevaba en la cabeza.

Esa tarde, me había sentado a la mesa para ayudarle con el trabajo, pero llevaba horas allí y Seth y yo teníamos planes para esa noche, por lo que no podía retrasarme más.

—Senna te ayudará —dije besando su cabeza ante la mirada seria y molesta de la niñera de mi hermana.

—Yo quiero que me ayudes tú —lloró mi hermana caprichosa.

—Si no sales en diez segundos me voy, Bella —gritó Seth ya con el coche en marcha.

—Lo siento, Leah —sentencié molesta ante los caprichos infantiles de la niña —Me tengo que ir —dije y me marché.

Desde que Charlie y Renée habían muerto en aquel estúpido accidente de coches, hacía ya casi dos años, Seth había obtenido nuestra custodia.

En ese entonces yo tenía veinte y Leah sólo siete. Seth, de veintiuno, había tomado las riendas de la familia haciéndose cargo de nosotras.

Conmigo había sido sencillo, ya era una adulta y Seth y yo frecuentábamos los mismos amigos y ambientes, pero Leah era otra historia.

Ni Seth ni yo teníamos madera de padres, ni tampoco una referencia en la que basarnos, por lo que creímos que lo mejor sería contratar alguien que se encargara de la niña.

Entonces había llegado Senna. Vivía en la casa con nosotros y se ocupaba de la niña.

Durante el día contaba con más ayuda, de la cocinera y la mujer de la limpieza, pero era Senna quién siempre se ocupaba de Leah.

Y eso nos daba tranquilidad.

Seth y yo continuábamos viviendo nuestra constante vida de fiestas y juergas, pero al menos, las fiestas en casa las montábamos en la casa de invitados, para mantener a Leah alejada de todo eso.

No queríamos hacerle lo que Renée nos había hecho a nosotros.

Éramos unos hermanos responsables, pero a veces nos agotaba esa pequeña niña que aún no cumplía los nueve años.

—¿Qué quería? —preguntó Seth en cuanto dejamos la propiedad.

—Tonterías. Lo de siempre. Caprichos.

—No entiendo cómo nos ha resultado tan caprichosa.

—Ni yo.

Seth condujo su Masseratti hasta la zona de Valencia.

Ese día se habían organizado unas carreras de coches, y Seth correría contra Jake.

Todos decían que Jacob Black estaba acabado a sus treinta y dos, pero nosotros sabíamos que no era verdad.

The Wolves se había disuelto hacía años, pero Jacob aún daba pequeños conciertos junto con Sam Ulley, el ex bajista de la banda.

Jacob y Sam estaban bebiendo recostados en el Porsche de Jake cuando me acerqué a ellos.

—Hola, preciosa —me saludó Jake besando mis labios a la vez que colaba su mano bajo mi corta falda.

Jacob y yo manteníamos una relación un tanto peculiar, desde hacía ya ocho años.

No podía decir que fuéramos novios —nada más lejos de la realidad— pero éramos una pareja en cierta forma. Desde que había perdido mi virginidad con Jacob, a los catorce años, manteníamos una relación puramente sexual. Evidentemente no había ningún tipo de exclusividad de parte de ninguno de los dos, de hecho durante los cuatro años en los que Jake había estado prometido con su novia Rebecca, nosotros habíamos continuado juntos, aunque ella hubiese sido la única que lo ignoraba. Yo, por mi parte, nunca había tenido una relación seria, y tampoco había conocido nunca a nadie que me hubiera hecho planteármelo, ya que, tenía que reconocer que el sexo con Jacob era genial.

—Hola, Jake —respondí cuando sentí sus dedos bajo mis bragas tanteando mis pliegues —¿Tienes algo bueno? Hoy estoy seca.

—Yo puedo hacer que te humedezcas —respondió Sam con voz sugerente haciéndome sonreír.

Sam y yo compartíamos buen sexo casi siempre, pero Sam sabía que siempre estaba después de Jake.

—¿Cómo has visto a tu hermano hoy? —me preguntó Jacob a la vez que sacaba de su bolsillo una pequeña bolsita de plástico.

—Va a patearte el culo —sonreí petulante.

—Pues si me patea el culo será porque viene detrás de mí —sonrió él aún más petulante a la vez que sacaba una pequeña pastilla de éxtasis de la bolsita y la ponía en la punta de su lengua.

Lancé mi boca sobre la de él y me tragué la pastilla de inmediato.

Jacob me rodeó con sus brazos y me estrechó contra él obligándome a separar las piernas y rodear con ellas su cintura.

Bajé mi mano y desabroché su bragueta liberando su erección que dirigí a mi abertura mientras él separaba mis bragas.

Jacob me hizo saltar sobre su falo hasta que me corrí con un jadeo a la vez que él se descargaba en mi interior.

—Bueno, nena, —dijo dejándome sobre mis pies mientras volvía a guardar su pene dentro de sus pantalones —Voy a ver si comienza esta carrera o no. Tengo agua en el coche —me informó besando mis labios para ir a reunirse con el grupo donde estaba mi hermano.

Me senté sobre el capó del coche de Jake y sacando un pañuelo de papel de mi bolso, limpié mi vagina que aún chorreaba la mezcla de nuestros fluidos.

Sam se sentó junto a mí y me entregó el botellín de agua que había conseguido para mí.

—Gracias, Sam.

—Hay una fiesta en el Twilight —dijo el chico sentado junto a mí.

—Me vendrá bien una buena fiesta hoy. El éxtasis me pone eufórica.

—Sí, sé lo que es —aseguró el chico encendiendo el cigarrillo que había obtenido de mi bolso.

—¿No tomaste?

—No es lo que más me gusta. El bajón me pone de muy mal humor.

—A ti y a todos —reí —Seth odia que tome éxtasis. Dice que los lunes debería desaparecer si el fin de semana lo consumo.

—Te entiendo. Cuando salía con Emily siempre discutíamos cuando alguno de los dos había consumido éxtasis. Era mejor que cualquier análisis de sangre.

—¿Cómo van las cosas con Emily?

—No van. Follamos de tanto en tanto, pero ella se tira a otros tíos.

—Y tú te tiras a otras tías —ronroneé recostándome contra él.

—Sólo a ti —murmuró bajando sus labios sobre mi cuello a la vez que llevaba su mano a mi pecho y lo masajeaba.

—Esa pastilla me deja muy caliente —reconocí apretando su mano contra mi pecho mientras cerraba fuertemente mis piernas para calmar el ardor que repentinamente había asaltado mi vagina.

Tuvimos sexo sobre el capó del coche mientras Seth realmente pateaba el culo de Jacob y le ganaba por varios metros.

Fuimos a la fiesta del Twilight y bailamos hasta el amanecer. Cuando el local cerró seguimos bailando en la casa de Jacob.

—Bella —me llamó Seth a voz en grito entrando en la habitación —Si quieres ir a casa conmigo levántate ahora.

Intenté despabilarme pero me sentía aturdida.

Me senté en la cama completamente desnuda y vi a mi hermano borroso.

—¿Qué?

—Me voy a casa. Si quieres ir conmigo levántate ahora.

—Ya te llevo yo —dijo Jake tirando de mí para volver a recostarme en la cama.

—Quédate, nena —pidió Sam somnoliento frotando su mano entre mis piernas.

—Debería irme —dije somnolienta también sin tener fuerzas para levantarme.

—No, no deberías —discutió Sam bajando su boca sobre mi vagina a la vez que Jacob atacaba mis pechos.

—Bien —gruñó Seth volteándose para salir —Bella, a las seis es la fiesta del colegio de Leah. Espero que llegues a tiempo.

—Allí estaré —murmuré entre jadeos mientras me entregaba al placer que esos dos hombres estaban decididos a darme.

Sam sabía ser un caballero. Jacob siempre decía que estaba enamorado de mí, pero yo realmente esperaba que no fuera así, ya que yo sólo sentía amistad por él.

Ese día, fue gracias a él que llegué a tiempo a la fiesta de Leah.

Sam me llevó a casa para, después de ducharme y vestirme, llevarme al LILA, el colegio donde estudiaba mi hermana.

—Pensé que volverías a perdértela —gruñó Seth cuando me senté a su lado.

—Te dije que vendría —repliqué —Sam me trajo.

—Cómo no. Sam haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Te equivocas —discutí —Sam hace cualquier cosa para poder echarse un polvo conmigo.

Seth negó con la cabeza cuando las luces se apagaron y el telón del escenario se abrió.

Leah en su papel de nativa estaba preciosa.

Sin dudas esa niña había heredado las dotes interpretativas de Renée, aunque ella nunca la hubiera visto actuar.

Era una niñita maravillosa, y nosotros estábamos orgullosos de ella.

Cuando el telón bajó, los padres y familiares salimos al hall a esperar a los niños.

Leah corrió hasta mis brazos, feliz.

—¡Bella, has venido! —dijo con regocijo.

—Te dije que lo haría —respondí revolviendo su cabello.

—Sí, pero creía que al final no lo harías.

—Pues tienes que confiar más en mí, señorita. Y ahora, los tres iremos a cenar.

Cenamos juntos en un exclusivo restaurante que contaba con un amplio menú infantil.

Charlamos y reímos y por un momento fuimos tres jóvenes hermanos, viviendo felices y naturalmente.

Esa noche nos reunimos frente al televisor y juntos vimos Harry Potter.

Cuando Leah se durmió en el sofá, la llevé a su habitación.

Me encontré con Seth en la terraza trasera y me senté junto a él en el balancín.

—¿Crees que lo estamos haciendo bien con Leah? —preguntó Seth con tono melancólico dando una calada a su porro.

—Creo que lo estamos haciendo lo mejor que podemos —aseguré quitándole el cigarrillo para llevarlo a mi boca —Y puedes estar seguro que lo estamos haciendo mejor de lo que Charlie o Renée lo harían.

—¿Te das cuenta, Bells? Al menos tú y yo, nos criamos juntos, teníamos la misma edad. Pero Leah está sola.

—Ja ja ja —me carcajeé —¿Te imaginas que Renée se hubiera vuelto embarazar cuando Leah tenía dos meses? No, por Dios, ahora seríamos responsables de dos niños en vez de sólo una.

—Mierda, Bella, yo no soy capaz de hacerme responsable de mí mismo. ¿Cómo voy a ser responsable de Leah por al menos… diez años más?

—Tranquilo. Yo me ocuparé.

—Sí, claro. —rió —Venga ya, Bella. Tú eres tan desastrosa como yo mismo, si no peor.

—Por Dios. ¿Qué coño te pasa, Seth? ¿Te estás replanteando tu vida? ¿Estás en uno de esos días?

—No, pero me temo que en algún momento Senna se largará de aquí y nos la dejará para nosotros solos.

—¿Por qué lo haría? Cobra un sueldo exorbitante.

—Sí, pero hoy era su día libre y no pudo marcharse hasta mediodía porque ni tú ni yo estábamos aquí. Cuando llegué me dijo que era la última vez que me esperaba fuera de su horario. Le dije que había tenido problemas con el coche, pero no me creyó.

—Pues que se largue, Seth. Ya encontraremos alguien más.

—Nos la quitarán los de servicios sociales, Bella. Y puedo ser un maldito cabrón hijo de puta, pero no puedo imaginar que mi hermana acabe deambulando por casas de acogida.

—Eso no pasará, Seth.

—Lo prometes.

—Lo prometo.

—Entonces cuídate, porque si te pasara algo, yo iría tras de ti y Leah quedaría sola.

—Tú cuídate, cabrón. No querrás dejar a la niña sola conmigo. Sabes el mal ejemplo que yo sería.

Seth me miró especulativo antes de hablar.

—Mejor será que ambos nos cuidemos —sentenció por fin.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Nuevo capi que nos muestra un poco más sobre la vida que lleva Bella.<em>**

**_Espero que les gustara el capi._**

**_Una vez más gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Siempre pueden visitar el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde nos reuniremos para comentar y compartir ésta y mis otras historias._**

**_Besitos y gracias por leerme._**

**_Gracias a _**_Eli Val_**_ por la genial portada que me hizo para el fic._**


	5. Chapter 5

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_TOCANDO FONDO_**

**_CAPÍTULO 4_**

**_Edward_**

Entré a la academia de policía nada más acabar el instituto.

Mi ingreso al cuerpo sucedió un año después.

Para ese momento Carlisle había sido nombrado Capitán y aún seguía ocupándose de todos los casos vinculados al narcotráfico que sucedían en Los Angeles.

Desde que mi hermano Emmett había muerto por una sobredosis cuatro años antes, mi padre había sentido la imperiosa necesidad de limpiar de drogas las calles.

Nuestra familia se había desmoronado cuando Emmett había muerto.

Esme nunca pudo perdonarle a Carlisle que le hubiera prohibido acercarse a su hijo y le hubiese negado a Emmett la entrada a nuestra casa, hasta tanto no aceptase ingresar a un centro de desintoxicación.

Cuando en la investigación de la muerte de Emm, salió a la luz mi relación clandestina con su novia, Rosalie, Esme estuvo seis meses sin poder dirigirme la palabra.

Primero se volcó en Alice, que por entonces apenas tenía tres años.

Más adelante, decidió convertir nuestra casa en un hogar de acogida para niños cuyos padres estuvieran ingresados en centros de desintoxicación.

Poder cuidar de esos niños, fue lo que le dio fuerzas para continuar viviendo, aunque su relación con mi padre nunca volvió a ser la misma.

A medida que me fui introduciendo en el trabajo policiaco, la lucha contra el narcotráfico que tan encarnizadamente peleaba mi padre, fue convirtiéndose en mi lucha.

Comencé a involucrarme más y más, al ver la forma en que esa pelea iba consumiendo a Carlisle.

Cuando llevaba tres años en el departamento de policía, una noche de verano, recibimos un chivatazo.

Un narcotraficante que veníamos persiguiendo sin descanso y sin éxito desde dos años antes había introducido en la ciudad un importante alijo de cocaína, y sabíamos dónde lo guardaba.

Con menos refuerzos de los que hubiéramos necesitado, nos presentamos en el lugar.

Estúpidamente creímos que cinco oficiales de policía nos bastaríamos para reducir a los delincuentes y atrapar a Embry Call.

Pero ellos eran más que nosotros y estaban muy bien armados.

Fue mi arma la que disparó la bala que acabó con Call. Pero fue la suya la que acabó con la vida de mi padre.

Allí, frente a mis propios ojos, Carlisle cayó desplomado con un disparo en la frente.

De nada le había servido el chaleco antibalas.

Una vez más las drogas destruían mi familia.

Recibí una condecoración, al igual que Carlisle, pero un reconocimiento póstumo a su valor y a su labor no nos devolverían nunca al jefe de familia.

Ahí me encontraba yo, nuevamente, a los veintitrés años, teniendo que levantar a mi madre, y hacerme responsable de una familia a la que no sabía cómo ayudar.

Esme volvió a desmoronarse y Alice, se vio obligada a madurar prematuramente a los diez años.

Me encontré entonces en una triste encrucijada. Continuar mi lucha denodada contra el narcotráfico, a fin de vengar de cierta forma las injustas muertes de mi padre y mi hermano, o abandonarla de una vez, ocupándome de casos menores o incluso trabajo de oficina, para lograr mantener la paz mental de mi madre, que día a día temía por mi vida.

Le llevó un tiempo entenderlo, pero finalmente aceptó mi destino. Ella tampoco se veía capaz de aceptar que más gente muriese por culpa de ese maldito flagelo que eran las drogas.

En honor a las memorias de Emmett y Carlisle, me apoyó en mi causa y siguió recibiendo niños en régimen de acogida, al menos por los siete u ocho años siguientes.

—Edward —me llamó Esme una tarde de domingo mientras preparaba la carne en la barbacoa

Victoria, mi novia desde hacía unos seis meses, y yo, habíamos ido a comer con mi madre y mi hermana, como solía hacer siempre que tenía algún sábado o domingo libre.

—Dime, mamá.

—Tienes que mirar la valla trasera. El perro del viejo Varner se cuela a nuestro patio cada noche y ese viejo no hace nada.

—De acuerdo, mamá. Pero no podré verla hoy. Tengo guardia esta noche —expliqué pensando en que no tendría mucho tiempo para pasarlo con Victoria a solas si tenía que quedarme en casa de mi madre a hacer trabajo de carpintero.

—Oh, Edward, es que ese perro se está comiendo mis flores...

—Vendré en la semana. Lo prometo —aseguré dando vuelta a las hamburguesas sobre el fuego.

—¿A qué hora tienes que estar en la estación? —preguntó Victoria en cuanto entramos en su departamento, después de pasar la tarde con mi familia.

—A las siete —contesté abrazándola por la espalda para besar su cuello desnudo.

—¿No te veré hasta el lunes? —ronroneó recostándose contra mi cuerpo seductora.

—Lo siento, cielo, pero creo que podemos adelantar un poco de nuestro tiempo perdido —susurré mientras desabotonaba su camisa para quitársela y dejarla caer al suelo.

—Es lo menos que me debes —aceptó girándose entre mis brazos para rodearme con los suyos y restregarse contra mí.

Victoria era una mujer preciosa y yo me sentía afortunado de que se hubiera fijado en mí. No podía decir que estuviera enamorado, pero estaba seguro de que podría llegar a enamorarme de ella.

Era abogada criminalista y nos habíamos conocido seis meses atrás, cuando yo había tenido que presentarme en los juzgados para declarar sobre un caso de tráfico.

Al principio se había mostrado ruda y distante, pero sólo tres días después había aceptado tomar un café conmigo.

El café se había acabado convirtiendo en una cena y la cena nos había llevado a su departamento y a su cama, para acabar en el desayuno de la mañana siguiente.

Desde entonces nos veíamos todo el tiempo que la estación me dejaba libre.

Victoria enredó sus piernas en mi cintura y me encaminé a la habitación.

Nos desvestimos con premura y la penetré con la misma necesidad ansiosa.

Victoria me empujó para dejarme tumbado sobre el colchón y quedar sentada a horcajadas sobre mí.

Me cabalgó con su habitual destreza mientras sus dedos se movían frenéticos sobre su clítoris henchido.

Mis manos sobaban sus pechos, y mis ojos no lograban desviarse del fantástico espectáculo de ver a esa ninfa, dándose y dándome placer, sin inhibiciones.

En la contracción de su rostro vislumbré la inminencia de su orgasmo. Llevé mis manos a su cintura para sujetarla con fuerza y la embestí dura y profundamente lanzándola de lleno al orgasmo que la hizo gritar mientras contraía sus músculos vaginales sobre mi miembro palpitante.

Tras sólo dos embestidas más, me derramé en su interior, gruñendo satisfecho.

Victoria se movió dejándose caer en la cama a mi lado, intentando ralentizar su respiración.

Victoria era la mujer más sexual que yo había conocido jamás, por lo que tras sólo unos diez o quince minutos, ya estaba preparada para una segunda ronda.

Se puso de costado y llevó su mano a mi miembro para menearlo endureciéndolo, a la vez que al resto de mí le despertaba de su adormecimiento.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté llevando mi mano a la suya para acelerar el ritmo de sus toques.

—Las seis —murmuró bajando su boca por mi cuerpo hasta alcanzar la brillante cabeza de mi pene. —Tenemos tiempo para uno o dos más.

—Vas a dejarme seco —reí enredando mis dedos en su cabello para empujar su cabeza sobre mí.

La alejé de mí cuando sentí que mi fin estaba cerca.

—Ven aquí —ordené tirando de ella y recostándola sobre la cama boca abajo.

Me tumbé sobre ella y tanteé su húmeda cavidad antes de llevar mi miembro a su sexo y penetrarla.

Nuestros orgasmos nos asaltaron a la vez en tan solo unos pocos embates.

—El lunes tengo que estar temprano en el juzgado —me dijo Victoria mientras me observaba vestirme. —Pero si vienes directamente desde la estación, podemos desayunar juntos.

—Lo intentaré. Si todo va bien, debería estar saliendo sobre las seis, pero ya sabes cómo son los fines de semana en esta ciudad. Tengo entendido que hay un par de fiestas, ya sabes, de esas en las que el alcohol y las drogas corren libremente. Siempre acaba habiendo alguno con coma etílico o sobredosis.

—Tendrías que hacer caso a tu madre y pedir que te trasladen a la central para dedicarte a papeleo, o algo menos riesgoso. Seguro tu madre tendría menos canas. Y yo también —sonrió.

—Tú no tienes canas —reí inclinándome sobre ella para besarla —Sabes que el papeleo no es para mí.

—Y pensar en que puedas acabar como tu padre, no es para mí —retrucó molesta —Ni para tu madre, si vamos al caso.

—No voy a acabar como mi padre —aseguré comprensivo ante la preocupación de la mujer —Pero tampoco puedo dejar que esta ciudad se convierta en una ciudad sin ley respecto a las drogas. Sabes que me toca muy de cerca, Vic.

—Sí, sé que lo hace, pero también sé que es un ambiente muy peligroso en el que te mueves.

—Te prometo que me cuidaré —prometí tumbándome nuevamente en la cama y retirando las sábanas que cubrían el delicioso cuerpo desnudo de mi novia.

Bajé mis labios sobre los de ella y la besé con calma, bajando mi mano por el cuerpo femenino hasta alcanzar los húmedos pliegues de su entrepierna.

—Buscas distraerme —se quejó ella dejándose caer sobre la cama.

—Busco dedicarte mis últimos cinco minutos antes de tener que marcharme —le corregí mientras la embestía con mis dedos, llevando mis labios a los pechos inflamados de deseo.

James Whiterdale estaba ya en la estación cuando yo llegué.

Odiaba tener que compartir mi guardia con él, básicamente porque odiaba a Whiterdale.

Había llegado a nuestra estación desde alguna oficina de Nueva York y estaba convencido de ser el número uno cuando no era más que un cabrón deseoso de hacerle sentir a los ciudadanos que él era quien mandaba.

No era capaz de sentir ningún tipo de empatía, sin importar quién fuese la víctima de cualquier delito, y desde luego, en tema de drogas era incapaz de creer que los consumidores pudieran ser víctimas del sistema y la sociedad.

No estaba de acuerdo en que el estado consumiera recursos ya fuera en rehabilitación para los consumidores, o en hogares de acogida para los hijos de estos.

Y, desde luego, cada vez que él y yo nos veíamos obligados a trabajar en algún caso de estos, sus comentarios despóticos y desdeñosos, hacían hervir mi sangre.

—Buenas tardes —saludé antes de ubicarme tras mi escritorio.

—Buenas, jefe. —respondió cómodamente ubicado en su asiento con las piernas apoyadas sobre su mesa —Qué putada tener que trabajar este fin de semana, ¿no?

—Alguien tiene que hacerlo.

—Ya. Pero hoy juegan los Lakers, y hubiera preferido quedarme en casa, con cerveza y patatas y el juego en la pantalla plana.

—No me va mucho el baloncesto —reconocí.

—Pues supongo que en tu caso habrías preferido quedarte en casa con esa preciosita novia tuya, que tiene un cuerpo de infarto —comentó demasiado lascivo para mi gusto.

—Cuidado, Whiterdale —le previne antes de que dijera nada que pudiese lamentar.

—Sabes que puedes presentármela si en algún momento decides dejarla.

—Creo que entenderás que no me interese tener esta conversación, Whiterdale.

—Lo siento —rió burlón —Es que sólo imaginarme esa delicia pelirroja sin ropa, me pone duro.

Me volteé hacia él furibundo.

—¿Te imaginas a mi novia sin ropa? —gruñí apoyando mis puños sobre su mesa.

—Tranquilo, hombre, era una broma —rió con descaro.

—Pues deja de lado tus bromas y entérate qué fiestas o eventos hay previstos para esta noche en la ciudad —ordené alejándome de él antes de darle un puñetazo en su preciosa cara de niño bueno.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Un capi extra que tenía por ahí guardado... Un poquito más de nuestro poli.<em>**

**_Espero que les gustara el capi._**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Les esperamos siempre en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, donde comentamos ésta y mis otras historias._**

**_Besitos y gracias por leerme._**

**_Gracias a _**_Eli Val_**_ por las geniales portadas que me hizo para el fic._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_TOCANDO FONDO_**

**_CAPÍTULO 5_**

**_Bella_**

Seth había cumplido veintitrés esa semana, y ese sábado íbamos a celebrarlo con nuestros amigos a una fiesta en Venice Beach.

Los últimos días había estado más apagado de lo habitual, taciturno y pensativo. Pero yo estaba segura de que se animaría cuando llegáramos a la playa.

Salimos de casa después de que Leah se fuera a la cama.

Cuando llegamos a la playa, la fiesta estaba en su apogeo, y todos nuestros amigos estaban allí.

También estaba Claire, la pequeña mojigata rubia que estaba loquita por mi hermano y con quien él se acostaba últimamente, bastante más de lo que yo deseara.

Esa chica me caía muy mal. En realidad la odiaba.

Había habido algunos días que Seth me había dejado colgada para salir con ella, y eso era algo que Seth nunca hacía.

Seth nunca me había dejado sola por nadie, y que lo hiciera por esa mojigata, que no hacía más que quejarse de todo, me ponía de los nervios.

Claire era una chica de diecisiete que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, toda pálida y delicada.

No fumaba, no bebía, no se drogaba. Sólo se acostaba con Seth, y nunca delante de nadie.

Todos nos reíamos de su actitud remilgada, mojigata y puritana, pero Seth siempre estaba con ella.

Seth detuvo el coche en el aparcamiento del Breaking Dawn, un complejo hotelero cuyo dueño era Aro Vulturis, el padre de Marco y Caius.

Marco y Caius Vulturis, eran dos tipos muy divertidos que organizaban las mejores fiestas de Venice Beach.

Lo mejor de esas fiestas, era que si bien se desarrollaban en la playa, los Vulturis tenían habitaciones disponibles para los invitados que quisieran utilizarlas.

—Tengo un regalo de cumpleaños para ti —le dije a mi hermano abriendo mi pequeño bolso.

—¿Qué es? —sonrió volteándose hacia mí. Saqué de mi bolso un pequeño paquete y lo abrí frente a él. —Sabes que no me gusta el éxtasis.

—Venga ya, Seth, es divertido. Te prometo que te ayudaré a sobrellevar el bajón del lunes —aseguré viéndole sonreír.

—Te lo recordaré —prometió sonriendo a la vez que cogía una de las pequeñas pastillas y se la metía en la boca.

—Feliz cumpleaños, Seth.

—Gracias, preciosa —dijo rodeándome con sus brazos y besándome con ternura —Te quiero, Bells —murmuró contra mi rostro.

—Te quiero, Seth. Más que a nada en el mundo. Y odio pensar que esa tonta de Claire Adams nos vaya a separar.

—Nadie nos separará jamás, Bells. Lo sabes. Vamos, tonta. No te pongas sentimental —dijo revolviendo mi cabello y abandonamos el coche para adentrarnos en la muchedumbre.

Todos estaban allí y la fiesta fue increíblemente divertida.

Seth estaba todo el tiempo con Claire, pero cada poco se acercaba a alguno de nosotros, a mí, Jacob, Sam, Marco, o cualquiera de nuestros amigos, para, ocultándose de los ojos de su chica, dar una calada a un cigarrillo de marihuana, aspirar una línea de cocaína, o tomarse alguna pastilla.

Se reía con nosotros cuando nos burlábamos de su chica pero siempre volvía a ella.

Finalmente desaparecieron, seguramente en alguna habitación del complejo.

—Hola, preciosa —se me acercó Marco por la espalda cogiéndome por la cintura para pegarme a su pecho.

Su erección golpeaba contra mi espalda y no pude evitar restregarme contra él.

Marco era todo un hombre, sexy, masculino y viril.

Dydime Volterra era su novia, con la que planeaba casarse dos años después cuando ella regresara de Francia, donde estudiaba finanzas en La Sorbonne.

Mientras tanto, regaba sus encantos en nosotras, las chicas locales que amábamos la fiesta y la juerga tanto como él.

Yo sólo me había acostado con Marco dos veces en mi vida, pero las dos me habían dejado ansiosa por repetirlo.

—Hola, bombón —ronroneé seductora girándome en sus brazos para quedar de frente a él.

Sus manos bajaron raudas a mis glúteos y me estrechó contra él.

—No hace falta que te diga que tengo unas habitaciones… —sonrió.

—No esperaba menos de ti —reí enredando mis brazos en su cuello para lanzarme sobre sus labios.

Sus manos levantaron mi minifalda dejándola recogida en mi cintura, y sus dedos hábiles desanudaron mi bikini.

Sin dejar de besarme, sus manos sobaron mis glúteos y mis pliegues humedeciéndome.

—Búscate una habitación, Marco —murmuró Caius pasando junto a nosotros con una risueña y borracha pelirroja colgada de su brazo.

Marco se separó de mí con una carcajada.

—Vamos, muñeca —dijo volteándose y guiándome hacia el hotel con su mano aún en mis glúteos desnudos.

El complejo Breaking Dawn, era espectacular.

La zona que Marco y Caius solían destinar a sus invitados, quedaba fuera del edificio principal, y estaba formada por una treintena de bungalows de distintos tamaños y distintas comodidades, que daban a la enorme piscina central.

La única condición era que quedaran abiertas las puertas de las habitaciones que estuvieran desocupadas, y así encontramos un bungalow en la zona más alejada de la entrada.

Marco tiró de mí dentro de la habitación y me empujó sobre la cama acostándose sobre mí.

—¿Te importa que dejemos la puerta abierta? —preguntó cuando bajó sus labios sobre mi cuello.

—En absoluto —confesé sintiéndome demasiado caliente como para aceptar que se alejara de mí, aunque nomás fuera para ir hasta la puerta.

Sabía que la puerta abierta era una invitación, pero no me importaba en absoluto, siempre que pudiera follar con Marco.

Marco se desnudó con premura a la vez que yo lo hacía, y erecto como estaba me penetró de un golpe.

De allí en más mi noche fue la más salvaje de la que tenía recuerdo.

La puerta abierta invitaba a entrar, y su invitación fue más que aceptada.

En poco tiempo éramos varias las parejas, y algún trío, que seguíamos de fiesta en esa habitación donde circulaban el alcohol y las sustancias.

En algún momento me dormí sobre la cama con Marco aún clavado en mi interior.

Cuando desperté, Jacob había tomado el lugar de Marco y bombeaba contra mí.

Se corrió en mi interior y exhausto se dejó caer a mi lado.

Con las sábanas de la cama me limpié antes de levantarme.

A duras penas encontré mi minifalda y una camiseta que, si bien no era mía, se le asemejaba bastante.

Me vestí y encontré mi bolso bajo la cama. En él estaba mi teléfono.

Eran las cinco.

Trastabillando salí de la habitación a la vez que marcaba el número de mi hermano.

Llamaba varias veces antes de derivarme al buzón de voz.

Le dejé el mensaje de que me llamara y caminé hasta la playa. Aún quedaban algunas personas bailando y bebiendo, pero Seth no estaba entre ellas.

Di varias vueltas antes de decidir sentarme a esperarle en el coche, aunque no tuviera las llaves.

De cualquier forma, me dirigía hacia el aparcamiento cuando vi a Claire hablando divertida con un tipo con cuerpo de guardián de la playa, que parecía sacado directamente de un capítulo de Bob Esponja.

—Claire —le llamé acercándome a ella. Su sonrisa se volvió una mueca de desprecio al mirarme. —Hey, Claire —repetí.

—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó desdeñosa y solo pude pensar que esa chica no duraría mucho con mi hermano.

—Creía que estabas con Seth.

—Lo estaba.

—¿Y? ¿Dónde está él?

—¿Qué sé yo?

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mira, chica, tú no me soportas así que no sé por qué te molestas en fingir que te importa que no esté con tu hermano.

—Desde luego que no te soporto, pero quiero saber dónde está mi hermano.

—No lo sé, ni me importa.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasó?

—Estoy harta de vosotros. No sois más que unos estúpidos drogatas. Estoy harta de que tu hermano finja estar limpio para acostarse conmigo. ¿Qué se cree? ¿Que soy idiota? ¿Creéis que no sé que estuvo consumiendo todo lo que pudo hoy? —rugió furiosa —Pero no voy a permitir que se pique esas mierdas delante de mí.

—¿De qué hablas? Seth nunca se picaría delante de ti porque sabe que eres una mojigata.

—Vete a la mierda, estúpida —me gruñó —Me dijo que iba al baño y cuando entré me lo encontré pinchándose con no sé qué mierda. Yo no estoy para esas gilipolleces.

—Tú eres la gilipollas. ¿Dónde está?

—¿Qué sé yo? No lo he vuelto a ver ni me interesa. Por mí puede matarse.

—Mátate tú, puta zorra. ¿En qué habitación estabais?

—Búscalo, puta —me gritó y la hubiese golpeado si no hubiese estado acompañada por Larry la langosta.

Volví sobre mis pasos y me dirigí de nuevo al hotel.

Para mi suerte, me crucé con Caius nada más llegar.

—Hey, Caius, ¿has visto a Seth?

—La última vez que le vi entraba con Claire en la diecisiete.

—Gracias, Caius.

Me dirigí al bungalow número diecisiete y abrí la puerta.

Algo no estaba bien pero no podía discernir qué era.

Abrí completamente la puerta y la luz del exterior se coló en la habitación.

Entonces le vi.

Seth estaba en el suelo sobre la moqueta que parecía manchada a su alrededor, como si se hubiera hecho sus necesidades encima.

—Seth —le llamé tocando su pierna con mi pie desnudo. Estaba helado —Venga, Seth, te congelarás —volví a llamarle

Nunca le había visto así, en ese estado catatónico.

—Seth —volví a llamarle inclinándome sobre él.

Le cogí por los hombros y lo zarandeé, pero no reaccionaba.

Fue entonces que me empecé a preocupar.

Fui al baño y llené con agua el vaso que había sobre el lavatorio.

—Venga, gilipollas —le grité a la vez que le lanzaba el agua en el rostro.

No se movió, ni tan solo un espasmo.

Lancé el vaso al suelo y me tiré sobre mi hermano a la vez que lo zarandeaba y le llamaba a gritos, mientras las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas.

Todo lo demás sucedió sin que tuviera verdadera conciencia de ello.

Saqué mi teléfono y llamé a emergencias.

Cuando dos tipos de uniforme entraron por la puerta abierta, yo sólo podía pensar en abrazar a Seth e intentar mantenerle caliente hasta que llegaran los médicos y le estabilizaran.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Triste :( <em>**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_En el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki, comentamos ésta y mis otras historias._**

**_Besitos y gracias por leerme._**

**_Gracias a _**_Eli Val_**_ por las geniales portadas que me hizo para el fic._**

**_Y para todos FELIZ NAVIDAD!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_TOCANDO FONDO_**

**_CAPÍTULO 6_**

**_Edward_**

—Jefe, hay algo en el Breaking Dawn de Venice Beach —me informó James Whiterdale cuando faltaban unos veinte minutos para las seis de la mañana, poco más de una hora para que mi guardia terminara.

—¿Qué es? —pregunté poniéndome en pie y cogiendo mi arma y mi placa.

—Un chico ha perdido el conocimiento y no responde —me explicó antes de subir a la patrulla y que pudiera escuchar la grabación de la llamada a emergencias.

La voz acongojada y llorosa de una chica inundó la cabina del coche.

_"Soy Bella Swan... estoy en la cabaña número diecisiete del Breaking Dawn de Venice Beach. Mi hermano Seth está inconsciente, creo que se desmayó. _—sollozaba —_Creo que ha podido tomar algo..." _

Los paramédicos estaban de camino aunque por la cercanía, nosotros no tardaríamos en llegar. Abrí la sirena y las luces de la patrulla y conduje con prisa hasta Venice Beach.

Por lo que me había podido enterar esa noche había habido allí una fiesta multitudinaria en la playa. No era extraño en estos casos que tuviésemos que atender algún caso de sobredosis o coma etílico.

Pero lo que me encontré cuando abrí la puerta del bungalow número diecisiete me golpeó como un puño de acero.

La habitación estaba en penumbras, iluminada apenas por una pequeña lámpara de mesa.

Tumbado sobre la moqueta había un chico vestido únicamente con unos bóxer oscuros.

Podía asegurar que estaba muerto aún antes de acercármele. Lo podía sentir en el aire.

Verlo allí, fue ver a Emmett. Sus rostros se confundían, aunque este chico era bastante más delgado que mi hermano.

Sobre él, estaba la chica.

Vestida con una minifalda diminuta y una camiseta bastante desaliñada, apoyaba su rostro sobre el pecho del chico.

Se la veía perdida y asustada.

Su larga melena castaña caía sobre su espalda. Su mirada perdida y sus ojos rojos.

—¿Bella? —le llamé con suavidad, pero pareció no escucharme.

Cuando me arrodillé junto a ellos, pude sentir el frío de la muerte. Toqué suavemente el cuello del joven intentando no alterar a la chica.

No tenía pulso.

Para cuando los paramédicos llegaron la chica lloraba desgarrada aferrada al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano.

Su actitud me llevó dieciocho años atrás.

En una habitación mugrienta, sobre la moqueta, el cuerpo inerte de un joven con toda una vida por delante, perdida en un instante.

A su lado, su pequeño hermano, intentando hacerle reaccionar sin éxito.

Sabía lo que allí sucedía pero la situación me tocaba demasiado de cerca.

Intenté alejarla del chico, para que pudieran llevárselo, pero ella se retorció agitada entre mis brazos.

Gritaba, lloraba y pataleaba, golpeándome en sus intentos por liberarse, hasta que con un grito hice reaccionar a los médicos y la sedaron, antes de cargarla sobre la ambulancia para llevarla al hospital.

El segundo médico certificó la muerte del joven.

Ordené a Whiterdale acordonar la zona y dispersar a los curiosos, aunque deberíamos tomar declaración a los presentes.

—Oficial, ¿qué sucede aquí? —me preguntó un joven de unos treinta años acercándose presuroso para mirarme preocupado.

—¿Quién es usted?

—Caius Vulturis. Mi padre es el dueño del hotel y el complejo.

—¿Es usted el responsable de la fiesta? —pregunté anotando sus datos en mi libreta.

—Bueno, sí —aceptó dubitativo —La organizamos junto con mi hermano, Marco. Pero, ¿qué sucedió?

—Inspector Cullen —me presenté estirando mi mano para estrechar la de él —Ha muerto una persona. —expliqué y vi su rostro palidecer enfocando la mirada en la puerta de la habitación.

—¿Quién?

—Un joven. Aún no hemos encontrado su identificación. Su hermana llamó a emergencias.

—Mierda. Su hermana. ¿Bella? —musitó en reconocimiento.

—¿Le conoce?

—Sí, son los Swan. Les conozco desde hace unos cinco o seis años.

—¿Podría darnos sus datos?

—Son Seth y Bella Swan. —explicó el chico nervioso —Viven en Beverly Hills. Sus padres eran Charlie Swan y Renée.

—¿Eran?

—Sí, Renée, la cantante de pop que murió hace un par de años o tres era su madre. Ella y su padre, Charlie, murieron en un accidente de coche

—¿Les vio esta noche a los hermanos Swan?

—Sí.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que les vio?

—Seth estaba con su novia, Claire...

—¿Claire qué?

—No tengo idea. Una chiquilla de Bel Air. Les vi entrar en este bungalow, sobre las tres más o menos.

—¿No volvió a verles?

—No. Hará cuestión de una hora, me crucé con Bella y me preguntó si había visto a su hermano. Le dije que le había visto entrar aquí con Claire, y ya no supe nada más. —respondió con la mirada aún perdida —Pero ¿qué le pasó a Seth? ¿Cómo pudo morirse? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Aún no lo sabemos. Debemos esperar la autopsia pero todo indica que podría tratarse de una sobredosis.

—Mierda —gimió el joven llevándose las manos a la cabeza. —Mi padre va a matarnos.

—¿Sabe dónde estaba la chica Swan antes de que usted le viera?

—Qué sé yo. Sé que estuvo con mi hermano, pero no sé cuánto tiempo ni dónde.

—¿En qué estado se encontraban cuando les vio?

—Bien, qué sé yo. Parecían normales. Ya sabe, Seth entró aquí con su novia, y estaba bien cuando les vi. Y Bella, no sé, como siempre...

—Entiendo. Le agradeceré que nos comunique si recuerda cualquier cosa que considere pertinente. Nos quedaremos con sus datos por si tenemos que hablar con usted.

—Sí, por supuesto —aceptó

—Deberé hablar con su hermano también, y si es posible con esa tal Claire.

—Bien. Buscaré a Marco, y veré si encuentro a Claire.

—Gracias. Este bungalow quedará precintado —expliqué rotundo —Nadie puede entrar, nadie puede tocar absolutamente nada. Es escenario de una muerte.

—Desde luego, pero, ¿cree que podrían haberle asesinado?

—No, sinceramente, pero no podemos descartar ninguna hipótesis.

—Buscaré a Marco —comentó el joven antes de alejarse.

Como era de esperarse, la mayoría de los presentes sólo buscaban curiosear y no tenían mucha información para ofrecer.

Un enorme contingente de jóvenes, entre los que había gran cantidad de menores que mostraban fuertes evidencias de haber bebido alcohol en abundancia y consumir todo tipo de sustancias ilegales, no tenían especial interés en hablar con la policía, aunque fuese para colaborar en aclarar la muerte de uno de ellos.

Esperaba la llegada del equipo forense, cuando Caius Vulturis se me acercó acompañado por dos hombres. Uno de ellos con el que guardaba un gran parecido físico, por lo que deduje que debía tratarse de su hermano. El tercero era un joven nativo que me resultaba familiar aunque no le reconocí de inmediato.

—Inspector —me llamó —Ellos son mi hermano, Marco Vulturis y Jacob Black, un buen amigo de los Swan.

—Buenas noches, caballeros. Tengo entendido que habéis estado con los Swan esta noche —indagué a los hombres que me observaban intrigados.

—Sí, algo así —me respondió el tal Black mostrándose nervioso y esquivo —¿Es verdad que Seth Swan está muerto? —preguntó mirando la puerta del bungalow.

—Aún debemos confirmar su identidad pero todo apunta a que se trata de él.

—¿Y Bella? —inquirió Marco Vulturis mostrándose interesado.

—La señorita Bella Swan ha sido trasladada al hospital.

—¿Estaba herida? —preguntó dirigiendo su mirada a mí.

—No. Estaba en shock y los paramédicos consideraron conveniente trasladarla después de haberla sedado. Necesitaré tomaros declaración —expliqué intentando evaluar sus reacciones.

—Yo no tengo nada que decir —se excusó de inmediato Jacob Black.

—¿Qué necesita saber? —colaboró Marco Vulturis al mismo tiempo.

Me sorprendió ver ambas respuestas tan dispares pero me recuperé rápidamente.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que vieron a Seth Swan? —indagué.

—Yo le ví... —dudó Marco —...hace unas tres horas, sobre las tres... Él estaba con Claire...

—Yo... —agregó Jacob —No lo sé... supongo que también.

—Necesitaré los datos de su novia, Claire...

—Claire Adams —acabó el tal Jacob —Su padre es el productor Embry Adams.

—¿Le habéis visto consumir algún tipo de sustancia? ¿Alcohol?

—Seth siempre consumía —aseguró Black.

—Sí —concordó Vulturis.

—Bien. El oficial —dije señalándoles a James —tomará vuestros datos y nos comunicaremos con vosotros en los próximos días, a medida que avancemos en la investigación. ¿Podéis darme alguna información sobre los familiares de los Swan?

—No tienen más familia que ellos mismos y una hermana menor —explicó Jacob.

—¿Menor?

—Sí, Leah, tiene unos diez años, creo.

—¿Quién tiene la custodia de la niña? —inquirí con preocupación.

—Seth, supongo, o tal vez Bella. Son sus hermanos.

—¿Con quién estará la niña ahora mismo?

—Tiene una niñera que vive con ellos. —agregó Black dándome demasiadas cosas en las que pensar.

Si Seth Swan tenía la guarda de su hermana menor, en este momento ésta debería pasar a Bella Swan, si es que la chica tenía la edad suficiente para asumirla. De no ser así la niña quedaría bajo la tutela del estado.

Pero lo que más me preocupó fue que, aún si Bella Swan tuviese edad suficiente para hacerse cargo de su hermana, si el estado en el que la habíamos encontrado esa noche respondía, tal como me temía, a un consumo excesivo e imprudente de drogas y/o alcohol, el estado podría llegar a intervenir e incluso impedirle asumir la custodia de la menor.

Y por mucho que intentara pensar que lo mejor para una niña, era siempre estar con su familia, no podía dejar de reconocer que crecer en un ambiente de drogas, no le haría ningún bien.

Y yo no lo permitiría.

Cuando Whiterdale y yo volvimos a la estación, nuestras guardias habían acabado oficialmente, pero yo no estaba preparado para dejar este caso en manos de nadie más.

A media mañana ya teníamos los informes preliminares de la oficina forense respecto a Seth Swan, que revelaban un alto contenido de heroína en sangre, lo que podría concordar con la muerte por sobredosis. Lo que a su vez coincidía completamente con lo encontrado en el lugar de los hechos, a saber, un pequeño paquete con dicha sustancia y diversas jeringas.

—¿Qué tenemos, Cullen? —indagó el jefe de la estación Laurent Da Revin.

—El caso del Breaking Dawn. La muerte de Seth Swan parece deberse a una sobredosis por consumo de heroína principalmente aunque combinado con otros estupefacientes y alta ingesta de alcohol.

—¿El diagnóstico es contundente?

—Sí.

—¿Indicios de que le drogaran contra su voluntad?

—En principio, no. Sus amigos aseguran que consumía habitualmente tanto drogas como alcohol.

—Entonces es un caso cerrado —sentenció —Ya sabes cómo acaban estos chicos. Vete a casa. Ya te veré en la guardia de esta noche.

—Si no le importa —le interrumpí —, me gustaría mantenerme en el caso.

Da Revin se giró a verme confuso.

—¿Caso? ¿Qué caso? ¿Hay algo que te haga inferir que no fue él mismo quién se autoadministrara las drogas?

—No, creo realmente que las consumiera él voluntariamente, aunque tal vez debería investigar un poco más.

—Entiendo que deberíamos informarnos mejor de sus antecedentes, pero si el chico era un drogadicto, el caso está cerrado.

—Lo sé. El caso de Seth Swan tal vez esté cerrado, pero me gustaría mantenerme al tanto de lo que suceda con sus hermanas. —expliqué —Hemos sabido que tiene una hermana menor de edad, Leah, ocho años, cumplirá nueve el próximo mes. La custodia la tenía su hermano pero no sabemos quién la asumiría ahora, ya que los Swan son huérfanos.

—Pero, ¿y la chica que llamó a emergencias?

—Es su hermana, Bella, Isabella Swan, veintidós años —dije leyendo la información en el expediente que había estado completando —Pero creo que podría ser una adicta y, si la custodia de la menor pasara a Bella... no estoy seguro de que sea lo mejor para la niña.

—Entiendo —aseguró el jefe pensativo —Ocúpate de averiguar la situación legal de la menor y también el estado de la hermana. En el hospital le habrán hecho análisis para determinar su estado.

—Sí, entiendo que así habrá sido.

—Bien. Investiga si tenemos un caso. Si lo hay, es tuyo.

—Gracias, jefe. Me pondré en ello.

—En cualquier caso, Cullen, es domingo. No tendrás respuestas de los juzgados hoy, así que puedes marcharte a casa y seguir mañana.

—De acuerdo. —acepté finalmente antes de dejar la estación para irme a casa, no sin antes ir a casa de los Swan y conocer a la pequeña Leah.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.<em>**

**_Nos vemos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._**

**_Besitos y gracias por leerme._**

**_Gracias a _**_Eli Val_**_ por las geniales portadas de este fic._**

**_FELIZ AÑO NUEVO!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_TOCANDO FONDO_**

**_CAPÍTULO 7_**

**_Bella_**

Desperté sintiéndome confusa. La visión de las paredes blancas y asépticas de la habitación sólo lograron confundirme más.

Aún me preguntaba qué hacía yo en esa sala de hospital, con una aguja clavada en mi brazo que me conectaba con una bolsa de suero, cuando algunas imágenes de la noche anterior fueron apareciendo frente a mis ojos.

Habíamos ido a la fiesta que habían organizado los Vulturis en Venice Beach. Allí estaban nuestros amigos de siempre, Jake, Sam, Marco y Caius y, cómo no, la tonta de Claire.

Recordaba haber estado con Marco y luego haber buscado a Seth. Mi último recuerdo era haber encontrado a mi hermano durmiendo la borrachera en la habitación en la que había estado con Claire. Pero no podía recordar cómo había acabado en esa habitación de hospital ni dónde coño estaba Seth, aunque si de algo podía estar segura, era de que Senna estaría furiosa porque no hubiéramos llegado a casa.

Sintiéndome ansiosa llamé al timbre de las enfermeras.

—Buenas tardes —me saludó la joven enfermera que entró en la habitación después de unos momentos —¿Cómo te encuentras?

—Bien, en realidad no sé muy bien por qué estoy aquí.

—Ingresaste esta mañana con un cuadro de intoxicación —me explicó la mujer mientras comprobaba el gotero.

¡Cuadro de intoxicación! Seth me tomaría el pelo durante la próxima década. No podía imaginar que me hubiera intoxicado, ya que no había comido nada extraño.

—¿Intoxicación? —pregunté extrañada.

—El doctor Gerandy vendrá a verte en un momento —me informó mientras me tomaba el pulso y me daba un termómetro. —Él te informará de tu situación. —agregó mostrándose especialmente esquiva.

Me sentía exhausta, por lo que no me molestó tener que esperar en esa cama hasta que el médico llegara y me informara sobre la situación en la que me encontraba.

En cualquier momento también llegaría Seth para que nos fuéramos a casa y estaba segura de que no estaría muy contento conmigo.

Cuando estaba a punto de volver a dormirme entró en la habitación un médico algo mayor.

—Buenas tardes, señorita Swan. Soy el doctor Gerandy. Soy quien le recibiera esta mañana cuando ingresó.

—Doctor, en realidad no tengo idea qué es lo que hago aquí. —confesé —La enfermera me dijo que sufrí una intoxicación.

—Es correcto —confirmó dedicándome una mirada cargada de desdén —Sus analíticas dieron resultados positivos para diversas sustancias estupefacientes —explicó con seriedad —Ilegales —recalcó y su mirada se volvió más dura.

Sentir su desdén me enfureció. ¿Quién era él para venir a darme lecciones morales sobre lo que consumo en mis ratos de ocio? Maldito cabrón.

Me envaré en la cama y le miré desdeñosa.

—¿Qué se supone que hago aquí? —inquirí con todo el desprecio que fui capaz de reunir.

—Ya le he dicho. Ingresó esta mañana con un alto grado de intoxicación por consumo de diversas sustancias...

—Bla, bla, bla —le interrumpí con un gesto condescendiente de mi mano —Sí, sí, sí, ya le entendí. ¿Cree que podré irme ahora?

—Queremos mantenerla en observación hasta mañana al menos.

—Ok. ¿Y qué si no tengo intenciones de quedarme aquí?

—Le recomendaríamos que siguiera nuestras instrucciones. Desde luego que puede marcharse pero será bajo su absoluta responsabilidad. Ahora mismo no nos podemos hacer responsables de que nada le suceda.

—Nada va a sucederme —aseguré ante su rostro escéptico.

La puerta de la habitación se abrió entonces y Sam entró por ella.

Ambos nos volteamos a verle.

Me sorprendió enormemente ver a Sam allí, especialmente cuando vi su rostro desencajado observándome con un apenado esbozo de sonrisa.

—Sam, ¿qué haces tú aquí?

—Quería saber cómo estabas —explicó acercándose a mí.

Cogió mi mano entre las suyas y besó mis labios suavemente sorprendiéndome.

—¿Cómo estás, cariño?

—Oh, bien, ya sabes. Dicen que sufrí una intoxicación por consumo de "sustancias estupefacientes" —expliqué burlona —Quieren que me quede aquí hasta mañana, pero pienso irme hoy "bajo mi absoluta responsabilidad" —agregué mirando al médico con desprecio.

—No creo que sea lo más conveniente —repitió aquél.

—Claro que sí. —retruqué —Sam, ¿tú me llevarías a casa? —pedí —O tendré que llamar a Seth y seguramente se pondrá furioso.

El rostro de Sam se desencajó y palideció. Apretó mi mano entre las suyas y se sentó en la cama junto a mí con un silencio ensordecedor. Discretamente el doctor Gerandy abandonó la habitación.

—¿Qué pasa, Sam? —pregunté realmente curiosa y extrañada.

—Bella, ¿qué recuerdas de lo sucedido ayer por la noche?

—¿Ayer por la noche? Fuimos al Breaking Dawn.

—Sí, ¿qué más?

—¿Qué más? ¿A dónde quieres llegar, Sam? —le interrogué confusa.

Todos sabíamos lo que había sucedido la noche anterior. Al menos lo que recordaba era lo que solía suceder en las desmadradas fiestas que organizaban los Vulturis.

Bebíamos, bailábamos, nos metíamos algunas líneas, fumábamos un poco de hierba y acabábamos follando. Eso era lo habitual, y hasta donde recordaba, la noche anterior no había sido la excepción.

Yo, particularmente, recordaba haberme ido con Marco. Y no mucho más de allí en más, salvo el haber encontrado a Seth borrachísimo y haberme quedado con él.

—No sé. Creo que fue una fiesta igual a cualquier otra.

—¿Qué recuerdas de Seth? —indagó preocupándome

—¿A qué te refieres, Sam? ¿Qué pasa con Seth?

—¿Recuerdas haberle ido a buscar al bungalow?

—Sí, lo recuerdo —aseguré —Estaba dormido y no pude despertarlo. Supongo que estaría muy borracho.

—No, Bella —me corrigió —Seth no estaba dormido —explicó y su mirada me llenó de un negro pánico.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —pregunté y mi voz salió como un graznido.

—Lo siento, Bella.

—¿Qué es lo que sientes, Sam? —gemí —¿De qué estás hablando?

—Seth está muerto, Bells.

—¿Qué dices? —inquirí —¿Qué carajos estás diciendo, Sam? ¿Qué estupidez es esa de que Seth está muerto? Eso es imposible, Seth no se moriría. —discutí sin poder contener las lágrimas que corrieron por mis mejillas sin control —Siempre tenía mucho cuidado. Sabía que tenía que cuidar de Leah, nunca haría nada para ponerse en peligro.

—Lo siento mucho, Bella.

—No es verdad —gemí —Lo que dices es una idiotez —grité —¿Estás tomándome el pelo, Sam? Porque esto no es ni remotamente gracioso.

—No es una broma, Bella —me aseguró —Nunca bromearía con algo así. Seth murió por sobredosis. Han encontrado grandes cantidades de heroína en su cuerpo, además de otras sustancias.

—¡Esas no son más que putas mentiras! —grité —Seth no puede estar muerto. Habla con los médicos, —ordené —estoy segura de que no has entendido nada.

—Lo siento, Bella —dijo Sam acongojado y una tímida lágrima rodó por su rostro.

—¡No es verdad! —grité saltando de la cama y arrancándome la aguja que tenía clavada en mi brazo. —No dices más que putas tonterías, Sam. Voy a buscar a Seth. Estoy segura de que los médicos me dirán la verdad. —dije mientras me acercaba al pequeño armario que había en la habitación, para sacar de allí mi ropa.

—Bella, cariño —me detuvo Sam acercándose a mí y poniendo sus manos sobre mis hombros.

—¡Déjame, cabrón! No sé a dónde coño piensas llegar con esta idiotez de que Seth está muerto, pero no es gracioso.

—Bella, no es una tontería, cariño. Lo siento, Bella, pero estoy diciéndote la verdad. Seth está muerto.

—No es posible —gemí volteándome hacia él —¡No es posible! —grité mientras golpeaba su pecho con furia.

Lo que Sam decía no era posible. Estaba segura de que era imposible. Era imposible que Seth se muriera.

Seth no podía morirse. Simplemente no podía hacerlo.

Seth era una parte de mí misma. Llevábamos juntos toda la vida. Mi vida entera estaba marcada por la compañía de mi hermano.

Él era yo. Él y yo éramos uno. Él había sido la única persona que se había ocupado y preocupado por mí.

Él me había convertido en la persona que era. Él me había enseñado a vivir y sobrevivir con lo poco que Charlie y Renée nos habían dado.

Seth había sido mi padre, mi madre, mi hermano, mi amigo y mi amor. Mi único amor. La única persona a la que había amado y había sabido amar en toda mi vida. Y la única persona que me había amado siempre, sin importar lo que hiciera.

Seth era quien me había explicado desde qué era la menstruación hasta las relaciones sexuales.

Él me había llevado a comprar mis primeros anticonceptivos, cuando tenía catorce y había empezado a tener sexo con Jacob.

Él había asumido mi custodia y la de Leah cuando nuestros padres habían muerto.

Él era quien me había enseñado a andar en bicicleta, a fumarme mi primer cigarrillo de marihuana. Me había presentado sus amigos y me había incluido en su vida sin nunca dejarme sola.

Y desde luego que no podía dejarme sola ahora. Lo había prometido hacía solo unos pocos días.

Y Seth nunca había roto sus promesas.

—Cálmate, Bella —pidió Sam rodeándome con sus brazos y estrechándome contra él.

—No sé lo que estás diciendo, Sam —sollocé —Pero me niego a creer que mi hermano esté muerto.

—Lo siento, Bella.

—¡No puede ser! —grité sintiéndome furiosa y golpeando el pecho del chico que me rodeaba con sus brazos.

—Lo siento, cariño, pero debes calmarte.

—No puede ser, Sam —sollocé —Seth es mi hermano, no puede morirse. Tiene que cuidar de Leah. Él sabe que yo no soy capaz de hacerlo.

—No digas eso, Bella.

—Es la verdad. Tú lo sabes. Yo soy un desastre, no puedo cuidar y criar a Leah. Ni siquiera puedo cuidar de mí misma. Seth sabía que yo no soy capaz de hacerlo. El muy idiota no puede morirse —gemí desmoronándome entre los brazos de mi amigo.

—Lo harás bien, Bella. Lo harás bien, sólo tienes que cuidarte tú para poder cuidar de tu hermana.

—Sabes bien que no sirvo para ello. Soy igual a Renée, no puedo cuidar de Leah. Seth tiene que hacerlo. ¡Maldito cabrón! ¡Cómo puede morirse, cabrón! —grité elevando la vista al techo.

No recuerdo mucho lo que sucedió después.

Sam me arropó en la cama del hospital, antes de marcharse asegurándome que se pasaría por mi casa para hablar con Senna y ver cómo estaba Leah.

Los médicos me sedaron de alguna forma y me dormí.

Cuando la luz del día se coló por las ventanas, llevaba horas despierta, con la cabeza dando vueltas a lo que había sucedido y a las consecuencias que la muerte de Seth traería.

Mi vida acababa de dar un vuelco y ya nada podía hacer por volver atrás.

En ese momento, a los veintidós, yo, Bella Swan comenzaba su vida, y me aterraba no tener ni idea de cómo enfrentarme a ella.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Creo que ahora empiezan los capítulos duros.<em>**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos._**

**_Les veo en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._**

**_Besitos y gracias por leerme._**

**_Gracias a _**_Sofía Moreno _**_por las buenísimas portadas que me regaló._**


	9. Chapter 9

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_TOCANDO FONDO_**

**_CAPÍTULO 8_**

**_Edward_**

Al salir de la estación me dirigí a Beverly Hills.

La mansión de los Swan era grande y ostentosa, y desde dentro abrieron el portón automático que mantenía fuera a los intrusos.

Después de recorrer el camino de entrada, detuve el coche frente a la pequeña escalinata que llevaba a las acristaladas puertas de entrada.

Una mujer en los cincuenta abrió observándome con curiosidad.

—Buenos días. Inspector Cullen. Policía de Los Angeles —le dije enseñándole mi placa.

—¿Policía? —inquirió curiosa y extrañada.

—¿Es usted la persona a cargo de la casa?

—Sí, algo así. Soy la niñera de la hermana menor del dueño de casa, Seth, pero ni él ni su hermana mayor están aquí. —explicó —Salieron ayer por la noche pero aún no han regresado —agregó haciendo un mohín de fastidio —No es que eso sea de extrañar.

—Lo sé —reconocí sintiéndome incómodo, cuando la mujer me observó escéptica.

—¿Lo... sabe? —preguntó repentinamente más nerviosa.

—Sí. El señor Seth Swan ha sido hallado muerto en una habitación del hotel Breaking Dawn de Venice Beach —le expliqué y la mujer tambaleante se apoyó en la puerta que cerró a sus espaldas.

—Dios mío —gimió cubriéndose la boca con la mano, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas —¿Seth está muerto? ¿Cómo es posible? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Se le ha realizado la autopsia y el motivo del fallecimiento ha sido una sobredosis de estupefacientes.

—¿Sobredosis? —jadeó —Dios santo, no puedo creerlo. Sabía que consumía drogas, ambos, Bella también, pero nunca hubiera pensado... Dios mío, ¿y Bella?

—La señorita Isabella Swan está ingresada en el Greenbridge Medical Hospital. Fue ingresada en estado de shock, presentando un cuadro de intoxicación.

—¿Drogada también? —me preguntó la mujer mirándome con aprensión.

Asentí sin palabras y la mujer se recostó en la puerta dejando salir el llanto.

—Lo siento, señora...

—Heggins. Senna Heggins.

—Señora Heggins. Tengo entendido que Seth tenía la custodia de su hermana menor.

—Sí. Cuando sus padres fallecieron Seth asumió la custodia de sus hermanas.

—Bien. De momento, imagino que la custodia temporal recaerá en su hermana Bella.

—¿Temporal? ¿De momento?

—Hasta tanto se establezca la custodia definitiva.

—No entiendo —dijo la mujer mirándome confusa —¿Quiere decir que Bella no se quedará con la custodia de Leah?

—Tenemos que esperar a saber lo que dictamine el juez, pero en principio no habrá problema para que la chica se haga cargo de la menor siendo, como es, mayor de edad —expliqué evitando hacer alusión alguna a mis temores respecto a las adicciones de la hermana mayor.

—Oh, bien. ¿Cuándo darán el alta a Bella? —inquirió preocupada.

—Imagino que en el correr del día o a más tardar mañana. Seguramente en el hospital le podrán informar.

—Bien, me comunicaré al hospital, ya que no quisiera dejar sola a Leah.

—De acuerdo.

—Inspector, ¿debo comunicarle a Leah sobre...?

—Tal vez pudiera esperar a que su hermana regrese —recomendé sin poder imaginar a lo que tendría que enfrentarse esa mujer, por culpa de las malditas drogas.

Aunque eso no era del todo cierto. Había vivido en carne propia la pérdida de alguien muy cercano, por culpa de las drogas.

Había visto lo que esa mierda le había hecho a mi hermano, y lo que eso había provocado en mi madre. En mi padre. En mi hermana. En mí mismo.

Intentando mantenerme lo suficientemente alejado de esta familia, para no resultar afectado y poder ser objetivo e imparcial, me despedí de la mujer y me marché.

Era cerca del mediodía cuando por fin me dejé caer sobre la cama de mi departamento intentando descansar algo, antes de tener que volver a la estación para mi guardia nocturna de ese día.

Di vueltas en la cama pero no podía sacar de mi cabeza a los Swan y a la pequeña hermana que aún no conocía.

Impotente, cogí el teléfono y llamé a Victoria. Ella podría ayudarme y distraerme.

—¿Edward?

—Hola, Vic. ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —respondió dubitativa —¿Tú cómo estás? Me sorprende que me llames, deberías estar durmiendo.

—Lo sé, debería dormir, pero estoy en medio de un caso y no me lo puedo quitar de la cabeza.

—¿Quieres contarme?

—Ha muerto de sobredosis un chico de veintitrés años —expliqué.

—Vaya. Entiendo —me dijo comprensiva —Piensas en Emmett.

—No puedo negarlo, desde luego. Pero no es eso lo que me tiene preocupado —expliqué queriendo evitar pensar en mi hermano, por mucho que me resultara imposible no comparar la visión de Seth Swan con la de Emmett, de hacía tantos años.

—Cuéntame.

—El chico en cuestión tenía la custodia de su hermana menor, una chica de ocho años.

—¿Qué pasó con los padres de la niña?

—Ambos muertos.

—¿No tiene más familia? —preguntó Victoria poniéndose de inmediato en modo abogada.

—Sólo una hermana de veintidós años.

—La custodia pasará a la hermana —me aseguró.

—¿En cualquier caso?

—A menos que a la hermana se le declarara algún tipo de incapacidad —me explicó —¿Es ese el caso? ¿La hermana mayor tiene alguna incapacidad?

—No lo sé. No lo creo. Pero sospecho que puede ser adicta.

—Oh, vaya. Ese sí podría llegar a ser un problema.

—¿Podrían negarle la custodia?

—Si se probase que es adicta y su adicción puede afectar a la menor, entonces podrían negársela, sí. ¿Tú crees que deberían quitarle la custodia?

—No lo sé, Vic. No he tenido contacto con la chica, pero no quisiera que la pequeña se quedara con una hermana que no es capaz de cuidarla y ocuparse de ella. Si prefiere las drogas antes que a su hermana, entonces no se merece la custodia.

—No seas tan duro, Edward —me dijo mi novia intentando aplacarme —Sabes que las adicciones son una enfermedad. El adicto no siempre las puede controlar.

—Lo sé —bufé sintiéndome agotado —Pero he visto tanta mierda en todo esto, Vicky, que realmente ya no sé qué pensar.

—No la condenes sin un juicio justo, Edward. Dale una oportunidad.

—Tienes razón —acepté —Lo intentaré. ¿Puedo contar contigo para los trámites legales?

—Intentaré colaborar, Edward, pero sabes que ése no es mi campo, probablemente alguien especializado en derecho familiar podrá ayudarte mejor. De cualquier forma yo puedo contactarte con algún abogado especializado.

—Gracias, Vic. Hay mucho que hacer antes que eso, pero te mantendré informada.

—Hazlo, cariño. Y ahora descansa un rato, por favor. Ya mañana nos veremos.

—De acuerdo. Te veo mañana. Gracias, Vic.

—No tienes nada que agradecerme. Te quiero, Ed.

—Y yo —me despedí antes de colgar y volver a la cama para intentar descansar.

La guardia de esa noche fue tranquila.

Al llegar a la estación me encontré la información sobre el estado de salud de Isabella Swan, y las noticias me irritaron.

En el organismo de Isabella Swan se habían encontrado restos de diversas sustancias, entre ellas marihuana, cocaína, éxtasis y alcohol.

Tal como había sospechado la chica era tan adicta como su hermano, y su destino, tristemente, tenía grandes posibilidades de ser el mismo que el de aquel.

Y yo no podía dejar a Leah Swan en sus manos.

A la mañana siguiente, después de mi guardia, me dirigí al hospital directamente de la estación de policía.

Tal como Victoria me había explicado, la joven podría tener problemas para obtener la custodia de su hermana, si el juez era puesto en conocimiento de su adicción. Yo iba a asegurarme de que el juez lo supiera.

Después de hablar con el médico que atendía a Bella y que éste me comunicara su intención de dejarla marchar ese día, me dirigí a verla.

—Bella —le llamé adentrándome lentamente en la habitación.

La chica, con la mirada perdida a través de los cristales de la ventana, ni siquiera se inmutó.

—Bella —repetí sentándome en la butaca junto a la cama intentando llamar su atención —Bella, ¿te acuerdas de mí? Soy el inspector Cullen de la policía de Los Angeles, pero puedes llamarme Edward —dije con voz suave y monótona —Tenemos que hablar, Bella.

La chica continuaba absorta y yo no sabía cómo hacerla reaccionar.

Pero no podía evitar hablar con ella. De alguna forma ella era ahora la responsable de su pequeña hermana, aunque en su estado difícilmente pudiese hacerse responsable de un cactus enano.

—Es sobre tu hermana, Leah —dije y por fin me miró —¿Te acuerdas de ella? —pregunté pero no me contestó —Bien, Bella, tenemos un problema. Leah es una menor que estaba bajo la tutela de tu hermano Seth. Ahora que Seth no está, tú pasarías a obtener su custodia —expliqué y Bella se recostó en su almohada cerrando los ojos de los cuales escaparon dos tímidas lágrimas —Dependerá de ti, Bella, obtener su custodia o entregarla al estado.

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron de golpe y su mirada vacía se clavó en mí.

—¿Al estado? —inquirió y su voz sonó como un graznido.

Era la primera vez que la escuchaba hablar desde que le había gritado a su hermano muerto tres noches atrás.

—Sí, en principio se harían cargo los servicios sociales, hasta tanto pudiera ser adoptada. Hasta ese momento la colocaríamos en casas de acogida.

—¿Casas de acogida?

—Sí. Es la mejor opción si tú quieres renunciar a su custodia.

—¿Por qué voy a renunciar a su custodia? No quiero que vaya a una casa de acogida. Seth me mataría. —sollozó.

—Pues no tendrá que hacerlo si tu asumes su custodia.

—Desde luego que lo haré —aseguró mientras las lágrimas desbordaban sus ojos con fluidez y corrían por sus delgadas mejillas.

—Bien —suspiré —Si estás decidida a hacerte cargo de Leah, hay algunas cosas que tendrán que cambiar.

—¿Qué cosas?

—Cuando te ingresaron, tus análisis dieron positivo para varias sustancias estupefacientes y alcohol. —expliqué —¿Recuerdas lo que consumiste esa noche?

—Nada. Tonterías.

—¿Qué tonterías? —insistí.

—Qué sé yo. Tonterías. Había bebido un poco pero nada más.

—Tus análisis dieron positivo para marihuana, cocaína y éxtasis, además de alcohol.

—No fue para tanto. Tal vez me fumara un porro o me metiera una línea, pero nada del otro mundo —comentó displicente haciéndome enfurecer.

—Ese nada del otro mundo es el que impedirá que puedas obtener la guarda legal de tu hermana.

—¿De qué estás hablando? —dijo mirándome con odio.

—No le darán la guarda a una persona que tiene problemas con las drogas.

—Yo no tengo problemas con las drogas —gruñó indignada.

—¿No?

—Claro que no. ¿Qué te crees, cabrón? ¿Quién coño eres tú para presumir que tengo problemas con las drogas? Tomo drogas porque me gusta y lo hago esporádicamente, pero no estoy enganchada ni mucho menos. Puedo dejarlo cuando quiera.

—¿Estás segura de eso, Bella? —pregunté con suavidad.

—Desde luego que sí, cabrón.

—Entonces no tendrás problema ninguno. Cuando el juez pueda constatar que las drogas no son un problema para ti, te dará la custodia de tu hermana.

—Claro que me la dará —gritó furiosa —Es mi hermana y nadie va a quitármela. ¿Qué coño te crees?

—Nadie quiere quitártela, Bella. Todos queremos lo mejor para tu hermana.

—Yo soy lo mejor para mi hermana.

—Seguramente lo seas, si eres capaz de cuidar de ella. Tu hermana no se merece perder a más personas, pero si no puedes cuidarla como corresponde y darle el hogar que toda niña se merece tener, entonces lo mejor será que lo haga una familia que pueda hacerlo.

—Yo puedo hacerlo —aseguró vehemente —Yo puedo hacerlo —repitió con un gemido y quise creerle.

Por Dios que quise creerle.

Esperaba que Bella Swan no me defraudara.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.<em>**

**_Nos vemos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._**

**_Besitos y gracias por leerme._**

**_Gracias a _**_Sofía Moreno _**_por las geniales portadas que me regaló._**

**_Carmen: _**_No sé si sigue este fic, pero me dejó un rr en **Perversamente Prohibido** y no tengo dónde contestarle. Por si acaso sigue esta historia, tengo pensado acabar la historia de Perversamente Prohibido, sólo que ahora mismo no sé cuándo lo podré hacer. Pero puedes estar segura de que la acabaré. Gracias por la comprensión._


	10. Chapter 10

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_TOCANDO FONDO_**

**_CAPÍTULO 9_**

**_Bella_**

Ese maldito policía me había alterado con sus putas insinuaciones. ¿Quién se creía él que era para asegurar que yo era incapaz de cuidar de mi hermana?

Leah era mi hermana. Mi hermana, mi responsabilidad. Yo era todo lo que ella tenía y por supuesto que no la iba a abandonar.

Seth me hubiera matado si hubiese permitido que la niña se criara en casas de acogida. No era como si nunca hubiésemos barajado esa posibilidad. Y ambos habíamos estado de acuerdo en que eso no era algo que fuésemos a permitir.

Desde luego que no. Y si ese policía tenía razón, y el hecho de que me fumara un porro podía ser un problema, entonces no me lo fumaría y no había nada más que discutir. Tampoco era que fuese una adicta, pero seguro que un poli era incapaz de entenderlo.

Cuando por fin me dieron el alta, Sam había venido al hospital a recogerme.

Llegar a casa fue la parte más dura.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Sam en un susurro cuando detuvo el coche frente a las puertas de la casa.

Me volteé a verle y no pude reprimir las lágrimas que rodaron por mi rostro sin control.

—Hey, cariño —susurró rodeándome con sus brazos y atrayéndome a su pecho —Tranquila, cielo.

—¿Qué voy a hacer, Sam? —sollocé mojando su camiseta —¿Cómo voy a vivir sin Seth? No sé hacerlo. Él ha estado toda mi vida conmigo, él me ha enseñado todo lo que sé. Ha cuidado de mí, me ha ayudado, me ha acompañado. Yo no sé hacer otra cosa que estar con Seth.

—Eres fuerte, Bella —aseguró, aunque yo no pudiera creerle —Eres fuerte, más fuerte de lo que imaginas. Saldrás adelante, cariño. Tienes que hacerlo, no hay otra opción. Si no es por ti, que sea por Leah, pero tienes que hacerlo, cariño.

—No lo entiendes. Cuando Renée y Charlie murieron, Seth y yo estábamos juntos. Ellos nunca habían sido nuestros padres, más que para darnos dinero. Pero Seth había sido mi padre desde que tengo memoria. Ahora estoy sola. Definitivamente sola, y lo que es peor es que no solo debo cuidar de mí sino también de Leah. ¿Cómo voy a cuidar de Leah? —gemí sintiéndome derrotada.

—Lo harás, Bella. Lo harás porque no tienes opción y porque eres una superviviente.

—El poli ese dijo que podrían quitarme la custodia de la niña si no dejo de tomar drogas.

—Pues entonces dejarás de hacerlo —aseguró Sam con convicción —Yo te ayudaré.

—No necesito ayuda para dejar de tomarlas —le expliqué —, pero de solo pensar que tendré que lidiar con una niña sin poder siquiera fumarme un porro, me resulta estresante.

—No perder a tu hermana es tu prioridad.

—Lo sé, Sam, lo sé, pero no sé cómo podré hacerlo.

—Lo harás, Bella, lo harás. Ahora debes ir a ver a tu hermana, ella te necesita más que a nadie.

—Lo sé. No sé cómo voy a decirle lo que sucedió.

—¿Quieres que te acompañe?

—No, no hace falta —aseguré abriendo la puerta del coche para bajar —Gracias por todo, Sam. Eres un buen amigo —sonreí con una sonrisa débil y triste.

—Sabes que te quiero, Bella. Cuenta conmigo para lo que necesites.

Cuando el coche de Sam arrancó, la puerta de la casa se abrió detrás de mí.

Senna me observó con sus ojos llorosos y su rostro compungido, pero fue verla abrir los brazos hacia mí lo que me derrumbó.

Me acerqué a ella y me dejé caer entre sus brazos.

—Dios mío, Bella, cariño. ¿Cómo pudo suceder algo así?

—No puedo creerlo aún —reconocí —¿Has hablado con Leah? —inquirí temerosa.

—No. Pensé que debías ser tú quien hablara con ella.

—¿Qué voy a decirle? ¿Cómo voy a explicárselo?

—Yo estaré contigo, Bella. Yo te ayudaré a hablar con ella, pero tienes que hacerlo ahora, Bella.

Si creía que hablar con Leah sería difícil, eso no era nada comparado con lo que fue en realidad.

No sabía cómo iba a reaccionar Leah. No sabía lo que me esperaba. Tenía que reconocer que no tenía la menor idea de cómo tratar con una niña de ocho años. Tuvo que ser Senna la que se encargara de calmar a Leah e intentar explicarle cómo cambiarían nuestras vidas sin Seth.

Pero lo más duro fue ver la madurez con la que una niña pequeña era capaz de manejar el dolor y el desconcierto que provocaba la muerte de su hermano mayor.

Nunca nos habíamos dado realmente cuenta de cuánto había entendido Leah de la muerte de nuestros padres. Cuando Charlie y Renée murieron, Seth y yo no sentimos nada más que tranquilidad al saber que ninguno de nosotros dos habíamos ido en ese coche con ellos.

En ese entonces apenas si les veíamos, y las pocas veces que lo hacíamos era para pedirles dinero o decirles que nos dejaran en paz, cuando nos cuestionaban sobre alguna fiesta o algún desconocido que se hubieran encontrado en la casa. Aunque a decir verdad, rara vez se interesaron en nosotros lo suficiente como para cuestionarnos alguna de nuestras amistades o actividades.

Pero Leah era otra historia. Ella era una niña y Charlie o Renée debieron preocuparse en algún momento por inscribirla en el colegio o acudir a alguna reunión de padres, así que no era extraño que ella les hubiera podido echar de menos. Pero entonces había llegado Seth para ocupar el lugar de padre y lo había hecho suficientemente bien como para acudir regularmente a las fiestas del colegio y preguntarle por sus tareas.

Y ahora Seth también había desaparecido, y yo era lo único que le quedaba a Leah.

¿Qué esperanzas podría tener de que su vida fuera normal si yo era su única opción? ¿Y qué esperanzas podría tener yo de que mi vida fuese normal si tenía que actuar de madre para una niña que aún no había cumplido sus nueve años?

Con ayuda de Senna y nuestro abogado Jason Jenks, se organizó el funeral de Seth. Nunca había sentido un dolor en el pecho tan grande y absoluto como el que sentí cuando el ataúd fue bajado a tierra.

Mis piernas cedieron y caí de rodillas sin poder aguantar el llanto. Junto a mí se arrodilló Leah y rodeó mi cuerpo con sus pequeños bracitos.

—No llores, Bella —intentaba consolarme pero su consuelo me hacía incluso más daño al reconocer que yo debía ser quien le consolara a ella y no lo que estaba sucediendo.

Senna se inclinó sobre la niña a la vez que Sam, mi amigo más cercano, se inclinaba sobre mí.

—Venga, Bella, levántate —me ordenó Sam a la vez que tiraba de mí —Vamos, Bella, hazlo por Leah —susurró en mi oído.

Me volteé y vi a mi pequeña hermana, llorando silenciosa a la vez que se aferraba a mí.

La abracé con toda la fuerza que pude reunir y me puse en pie llevándola conmigo.

Juntas caminamos hacia la salida del cementerio donde esperaban los coches oscuros.

Recostado junto a uno de ellos había un hombre al que no reconocí a la distancia. Al acercarnos el hombre se irguió y dio unos cortos pasos hacia nosotros.

Era el oficial de policía que me había visitado en el hospital unos días antes. Aquel que pensaba en mí como en una estúpida drogadicta incapaz de hacerse cargo de su hermana menor.

—Bella —me saludó con semblante serio —Señora Heggins —agregó dirigiéndose a Senna antes de bajar la vista hacia mi hermana y dedicarle una tierna sonrisa que transformaba completamente su adusto rostro —Tú debes ser Leah.

Leah asintió mirándole aprensiva. Casi tanto como yo misma lo estaba.

—Necesitaría hablar con usted —dijo volviéndose hacia mí.

—Leah, cariño, ve con Senna —ordené antes de dirigirme a la niñera —Esperadme en el coche —le pedí a la mujer, que asintió antes de guiar a mi hermana hasta el coche que esperaba por nosotros.

El hombre dirigió una mirada a Sam que enlazaba su brazo sobre mis hombros.

—Sam, éste es el inspector ¿Cullen? —inquirí dudosa a lo que el hombre asintió —Éste es mi amigo, Sam Ulley.

—Encantado —estrecharon sus manos con formalidad.

—Usted dirá, inspector. ¿Qué es lo que necesita hablar conmigo?

—Bien, Bella. Tal como te comentara hace unos días, es importante que realices la tramitación de la custodia legal de tu hermana. Cuanto más tardes en solicitar la guarda, más probable es que el estado presente un recurso y se hagan con su custodia.

—¿Por qué el estado haría eso? —inquirió Sam extrañado.

—La niña estaba al cuidado de Seth Swan, con su muerte ésta debería pasar a su familiar más cercano, en este caso tú —explicó dirigiéndose a mí una vez más —Pero debido a tu estado y el resultado de tus analíticas en el momento de la muerte de tu hermano, el estado podría revocarte la custodia.

—Claro —dije con una sonrisa cargada de desdén —Estaba drogada —agregué mirándolo con todo el desprecio que ese hombre hacía aflorar en mí.

—Exactamente —confirmó dedicándome en su mirada todo el odio que no podía ocultar sentir hacia mi persona.

—¿Y cómo se supone que "el estado" —pregunté con énfasis —está tan enterado de si soy una drogadicta o no? ¿Es que el hecho de que mis analíticas de esa noche insinuaran que había consumido drogas...?

—¿Insinuaran? —me interrumpió molesto —¿Tú me tomas el pelo? —gruñó mostrándose furibundo.

—Disculpe, inspector —le cortó Sam —Creo que éste no es el momento ni el lugar para tratar este tema...

El oficial cerró los ojos y apretó el puente de su nariz con dos dedos intentando calmarse.

—Lo siento, es verdad, este no es el momento. —se disculpó mirándome nuevamente más tranquilo —Discúlpame. En realidad si quería hablar contigo era para explicarte un poco los pasos que deberías seguir ahora.

—¿Y ese asesoramiento gratuito es para que me den la custodia o para que me la denieguen? —inquirí con sarcasmo.

Sam, cuyo brazo rodeaba mis hombros, me apretó el hombro con sus dedos pidiéndome calma en silencio.

—Lo creas o no, Bella, no busco que pierdas la tenencia de tu hermana. Lo creas o no, me preocupa la niña, y estoy convencido de que para esa niña, lo mejor sería poder vivir con la única familia que le queda, o sea tú. Siempre y cuando tú puedas ocuparte de ella.

—Lo siento —fue mi turno de disculparme —¿Qué es lo que debo hacer?

—Deberías hablar con un abogado ¿Tienes un abogado? El estado puede brindarte uno de oficio si no lo tienes.

—Tengo un abogado.

—Perfecto. Si lo prefieres yo puedo comunicarme con él. Seguramente sabrá qué es lo que tiene que hacer.

—¿Qué es lo que tendré que hacer? —indagué sintiéndome repentinamente exhausta y apoyando todo mi cuerpo en el cuerpo de Sam.

—Deberás presentar tu solicitud al juez que se encargue de la tenencia de la niña. Será el juez quien valore cuál es la mejor opción para ella.

—No puedo entender cómo la mejor opción puede ser irse a vivir con alguien que no sea yo —gruñí indignada.

—Solo tendrás que demostrar que tú eres la mejor opción —me respondió el oficial con cierta displicencia que me enfureció.

—Lo demostraré —le gruñí mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados y todo el desprecio que fui capaz de reunir en mis palabras —Lo demostraré y tendrás que tragarte tus palabras junto con tu estúpida arrogancia presuntuosa —le solté indignada antes de girarme y caminar altanera hacia el coche que me esperaba.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.<em>**

**_Nos vemos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._**

**_Besitos y gracias por leerme._**

**_Gracias a _**_Sofía Moreno _**_por las geniales portadas que me regaló._**


	11. Chapter 11

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_TOCANDO FONDO_**

**_CAPÍTULO 10_**

**_Edward_**

—Esa niña me saca de quicio —gruñí cuando me ubiqué nuevamente tras el volante de mi coche.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Victoria que había estado esperándome y, a la distancia, había presenciado mi encuentro con Bella Swan.

—Sigue insistiendo en que su consumo de drogas es eventual —rugí.

—Y tú no crees que esto sea así —comentó Victoria haciéndome molestar.

—Sé cómo se mueve este tipo de gente, Victoria —expliqué sintiéndome molesto con mi novia por su intento de defensa de lo que yo consideraba indefendible —Creo que no tengo que recordarte lo que esa chica había consumido según sus análisis clínicos.

—Lo sé, Edward —aceptó intentando sosegarme —No te enfades conmigo. Solo intento asegurarme que eres objetivo con esa joven, Edward. Creo que estás tratándola como si fuese una delincuente sin darle la opción a defenderse o demostrarte lo contrario. Todos somos inocentes hasta que se demuestre lo contrario.

—Apostaría lo que fuera, a que el dominio de Bella Swan sobre su consumo de drogas no es tal como ella dice. Ojalá me equivocara, Vic, pero no creo equivocarme al pensar que más pronto que tarde, me demostrará que tengo razón.

—Ojalá te equivoques.

—Ojalá, pero no me confiaría en ello.

Pasaron tres días antes de que Eric Yorkie, el abogado que llevaba el caso de la custodia de Leah Swan, se pusiera en contacto conmigo para informarme sobre el caso.

Eric había trabajado con Victoria cuando ella acababa de salir de la universidad y fue gracias a mi novia que pude mantenerme al tanto de este caso que sentía me tocaba tan de cerca.

—La jueza ha decidido darle la tenencia temporal de la niña a Isabella Swan, su hermana —me comentó.

—¿Así, sin más? —inquirí sintiéndome algo frustrado —¿Han investigado los antecedentes de la hermana?

—Sí. Edward intenta no tomártelo como algo personal. Está claro que la mejor opción para una niña es permanecer con su familia de sangre, con la que ha vivido desde su nacimiento, en este caso su hermana. No obstante, esta guarda es temporal y se convertirá en definitiva si en los próximos tres meses, Isabella Swan se mantiene limpia de todo tipo de sustancias. Para ello se le realizarán análisis día por medio.

—Explícate —ordené algo más tranquilo.

—Durante los próximos tres meses, y basándose en los resultados obtenidos en el hospital, además de los antecedentes familiares, en este caso la muerte del anterior tutor por sobredosis de estupefacientes, la jueza ha decretado que día por medio Bella Swan acuda al hospital para realizarse análisis clínicos, de sangre y orina. Ante el primer resultado positivo, le será retirada la custodia.

—¿Qué sucedería en ese caso?

—Se verá en su momento. En principio la niña quedaría bajo la tutela del estado. Luego podría volver a su hermana, si ésta fuese capaz de demostrar su recuperación o, en caso contrario, sería dada en adopción.

—De acuerdo —acepté mucho más sosegado. —¿Se le ha informado ya la resolución a los Swan?

—Están citados mañana en el juzgado.

—Bien. Allí te veré, Eric.

Esa noche cené en casa de mi madre.

Alice había salido con un chico de la universidad y Esme estaba entusiasmada a la vez que nostálgica.

—Sé que es joven pero también sé que no tardará en marcharse de casa —me explicaba mientras preparaba la ensalada para acompañar la carne que habíamos preparado en la barbacoa.

—Alice está demasiado cómoda aquí en casa contigo como para irse a vivir sola.

—Está bastante entusiasmada con ese chico, Jasper.

—Puedo espantárselo si quieres —ofrecí divertido.

—No harías eso —rió —y yo no te lo pediría. Pero si quieres hacer algo por mí, podrías darme nietos.

—Jajaja —reí —Lo pensaré.

—¿Cómo estáis tú y Victoria? —inquirió —Me gusta mucho esa chica.

—Y a mí, pero le preocupa un poco mi trabajo.

—Lo imagino y la entiendo, desde luego. Sabes que preferiría que te pasaras al papeleo.

—No volvamos a eso, mamá, por favor —pedí una vez más como tantas veces lo había hecho.

—De acuerdo, no te molestes. Cuéntame en qué estás ahora.

—Tengo un caso que me afecta bastante —expliqué destapando un botellín de cerveza que había sacado de la nevera

—Cuéntame.

—Hace algunas semanas, murió un chico por sobredosis.

—Oh, por Dios.

—Sí. Cuando llegamos al lugar, su hermana estaba con él.

—Dios, Edward —suspiró mi madre imaginando la situación que me debía haber encontrado y la forma en que debía haberme afectado.

—Sí. La hermana también está bastante metida en drogas y, por si fuera poco, tienen una tercera hermana, una niña de ocho, casi nueve años cuya custodia obtendrá su hermana.

—¿Y sus padres?

—Muertos en un accidente de tráfico hace un par de años.

—Oh, por Dios, Edward. ¿Qué va a ser de la niña?

—No lo sé, sinceramente no lo sé. —reconocí volviendo a sentir la desazón que esos días tanto me apremiaba.

Al día siguiente me presenté en el juzgado, ocupando un asiento al fondo de la sala.

Bella Swan estaba sentada junto a su abogado en la parte delantera.

Tenía que reconocer que parecía otra persona completamente diferente a la que había conocido días atrás, semidesnuda, demacrada, con el cabello enredado, sucio y despeinado y ojerosa. La nueva Bella vestía un impecable traje oscuro de pantalón y chaqueta. Tenía su largo cabello castaño rojizo recogido en un moño estirado. El rostro suavemente maquillado le confería un aire serio y responsable.

Incluso yo, viéndola así, estaba dispuesto a otorgarle la custodia de su hermana. Pero yo la había visto en su peor momento, y sospechaba que era aquel su estado más habitual.

Las palabras de la jueza fueron contundentes. Si Bella Swan podía mantenerse limpia de drogas durante tres meses, entonces su hermana se quedaría con ella para siempre, o al menos hasta que le encontrase muerta por sobredosis, tal como Bella había encontrado a su hermano.

No podía decir que estaba conforme con la resolución pero, de acuerdo a lo que Victoria me había explicado, no podía pedir, de momento, más que eso.

Bella se puso en pie, acompañada de su abogado, un hombre de unos cuarenta y tantos, regordete y con un traje oscuro que debía costar bastante más de lo que yo mismo cobraba en un mes.

Evidentemente, ser el abogado de los Swan, era un buen trabajo.

Bella se detuvo frente a mí cuando salía de la sala junto a su abogado.

Me dedicó una mirada cargada de desdén antes de hablar.

—Inspector Cullen —me saludó altiva desde su imagen de señorita responsable y sus tacones de diez centímetros.

—Señorita Swan —le respondí con formalidad.

—Me gustaría poder decir que me sorprende verle aquí —me dijo con sarcasmo —pero lamentablemente, me imagino que ha venido a ver cómo me quitan a mi hermana. ¿Cree que ya puede regodearse o prefiere esperar unas semanas? O hasta tres meses, ¿no?

—No tengo intención alguna de regodearme si pierde la custodia de su hermana —aclaré —Pero porque desearía que su hermana fuese feliz. Imagino que hoy mismo su hermana no estaría feliz de tener que dejar su casa y alejarse de la única familia que le queda, aunque eso pudiera ser lo mejor para ella.

—"Yo" soy lo mejor para ella —recalcó —Estar con su hermana, la única familia que tiene, es lo mejor para cualquier niña y, sin dudas, lo mejor para Leah. —dijo entre dientes.

—Espero que sí, señorita Swan. Tiene tres meses para demostrarlo. No será tan difícil mantenerse limpia para alguien que no tiene un problema de drogas —expliqué con sarcasmo.

—Vete al infierno, cabrón —rugió furiosa y se adelantó un paso hacia mí con gesto amenazante.

El abogado la tomó del brazo deteniéndola y dejándome a mí con las ganas de llevarla al calabozo a pasar la noche, por agredir a un agente policial.

—Calma, Bella —le dijo el hombre.

—Sí, calma, Bella —repetí con retintín —No querrá ser detenida por agresión.

La chica bufó molesta, me dirigió una mirada despectiva y se giró sobre sus tacones para abandonar la sala del juzgado.

Salí del juzgado sintiendo un sabor amargo. Deseaba equivocarme. Deseaba sinceramente estar equivocado.

Bella Swan era sin dudas una chica arrogante y altanera, pero yo no podía dejar de verla como una víctima más.

Imagino que mi benevolencia para con ella se debía al hecho de haberla visto llorando desgarrada aferrada al cuerpo sin vida de su hermano.

En ese momento había sentido una suerte de hermandad para con la chica y desde entonces no podía dejar de verla como una víctima.

Pero sus actitudes altivas, frías y arrogantes me sacaban de mis casillas. Me exasperaban y me daban ganas de darle una sacudida para hacerla entrar en razón.

Pero ante todo, no quería que perdiera a su hermana, porque estaba seguro que de hacerlo, su vida no duraría mucho.

Era inevitable. Sin su hermana pequeña para darle sentido a su vida y darle una razón a su abstinencia, Bella Swan estaría perdida y seguiría el camino de su hermano.

Estaba convencido que, si perdía a Leah, no pasaría mucho tiempo antes de tener que enfrentarme a que fuera a Bella a quien encontrasen en una habitación de hotel.

Los primeros días después del juicio, cada día me ocupé de hablar con Eric Yorkie.

Bella Swan se realizaba las analíticas que le requerían día por medio y, por el momento, todas resultaban perfectamente libres de sustancias prohibidas.

No pude evitar relajarme y sentirme completamente en paz.

Pero tres semanas después, todo se derrumbó.

Estaba en el departamento de Victoria, ese lunes por la tarde, cuando mi teléfono sonó.

—Cullen —me saludó el jefe Da Revin.

—Jefe, buenas tardes.

—Buenas tardes. Lamento molestarte en tu día libre, Cullen, pero pensé que querrías estar enterado.

—¿Qué sucede, jefe? —inquirí completamente descolocado por las palabras de mi jefe.

—Los de servicios sociales requieren para mañana un oficial para llevar a cabo una recogida.

—¿Una recogida?

—Sí. Isabella Swan ha incumplido la orden de abstinencia —me explicó y el impacto de la noticia me hizo caer contra el respaldo del sofá en el que estaba sentado —En el día de mañana, la niña Leah Swan será recogida en su domicilio por los servicios sociales para dejarla a su cargo.

—Mierda —suspiré —Finalmente lo hizo.

—Tenías razón, Cullen. La chica no es capaz de cuidar de su hermana.

—¿Qué sucederá con la menor?

—Irá a una casa de acogida, en principio. Luego dependerá de si su hermana apela la sentencia o no, si la niña entra en el régimen de adopción.

—Entiendo —acepté mientras en mi cabeza comenzaba a formarse una idea que podía hacerme sentir un poco mejor ante estas circunstancias. —Jefe, ¿cree que es posible influir en la elección de la casa de acogida?

—¿Tienes alguna casa a la que quieres que vaya?

—Mi madre ha sido madre de acogida durante años. Creo que podría convencerla de recibir a la niña.

—Bien. Si ella está dispuesta a acoger a la menor, tal vez podamos conseguir que la destinen allí.

—Gracias, jefe. Hablaré con mi madre y, si le parece bien, me gustaría ser yo quien vaya a recoger a la niña con los de servicios sociales.

—Lo imaginé. Te veré mañana.

Estaba decidido. Leah tenía que quedarse con Esme, porque Bella tendría que salir de esa mierda a como diera lugar, y yo no le permitiría abandonar.

Y estaba claro que con el odio que la chica sentía por mí, haría cualquier cosa para llevarme la contraria.

Incluso limpiarse completamente.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos.<em>**

**_Nos vemos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._**

**_Besitos y gracias por leerme._**

**_Gracias a _**_Zooffyx Mar Kruzz _**_por la portada que me regaló para este fic._**


	12. Chapter 12

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_TOCANDO FONDO_**

**_CAPÍTULO 11_**

**_Bella_**

Habían pasado dos semanas desde la muerte de Seth y, muy poco a poco, yo estaba comenzando a aceptarlo.

En esas dos semanas, mi abogado se había estado encargando de todos los trámites legales que la muerte de Seth traía consigo.

Trámites respecto a la herencia de sus bienes, para lo cual nos habíamos tenido que cerciorar de la inexistencia de hijos y tendríamos que esperar unos meses antes de poder disponer libremente de sus bienes.

Me importaban una mierda los bienes materiales de Seth, pero nunca permitiría que la estúpida de Claire Adams recibiera nada, aún cuando se quedase embarazada e intentase adjudicarle un bastardo a mi hermano.

La odiosa de Claire Adams no había hecho nada para evitar que mi hermano se pinchase sin control aquella noche. De hecho yo era capaz de afirmar que debió ser alguna discusión con esa chica lo que había llevado a Seth a perder el control de esa forma, porque Seth siempre había sido muy cuidadoso.

Y, solo por encima de mi cadáver esa chica recibiría algún beneficio.

Además de la herencia de Seth, J.J. se encargó de los trámites relacionados con la custodia de Leah. Él fue el que me informó de los requerimientos del juzgado.

El fiscal pedía, para otorgarme la custodia de mi hermana, que demostrase no tener problemas con las drogas, ya que, según ellos, Seth los tenía.

Por alguna razón, olía la mano del maldito inspector Cullen metida por ahí en medio. Pero no iba a permitir que me quitaran a mi hermana, y ese estúpido arrogante tendría que tragarse sus palabras.

Sabía que podía hacerlo. De hecho en esas dos semanas no había consumido nada, salvo marihuana, pero eso era entendible. Había necesitado relajarme y comenzar a adaptarme a mi vida sin mi hermano. Mi vida sin la única persona que me había acompañado durante veintidós años. Nadie iba a juzgarme por eso.

Finalmente recibí una citación del juzgado para tratar el tema de la custodia legal de Leah.

J.J. me acompañó y allí nos sentamos frente a la jueza encargada del caso. La resolución no fue muy diferente de lo que esperábamos. Tres meses sin consumir ningún tipo de sustancias estupefacientes, lo cual sería controlado por análisis de sangre y orina que me harían en el hospital día por medio.

Era como una condena de esas que te imponen presentarte en la estación de policía todos los días, salvo que yo me presentaría día por medio y en el hospital.

Encontrarme a la salida con Edward Cullen no levantó mi ánimo, pero J.J. me recordó lo imprudente que podía ser golpear, insultar o escupir a un agente policial por lo que preferí ignorarle.

Las primeras semanas las pude sobrellevar, aunque no sin esfuerzo. Me volví adicta al tabaco y al café.

Los cigarrillos me calmaban y el café me estimulaba. Y así, entre uno y otro me convencí de que no eran tan difícil no tomar drogas.

Iba al hospital, dejaba mis muestras de sangre y orina, y todo seguía su curso.

Pero tuvo que llegar aquel maldito viernes.

La semana anterior a las vacaciones de acción de gracias, Senna llegó junto a mí y me informó que la semana siguiente viajaría a Vancouver para pasar las vacaciones con su hija.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —inquirí confusa

—Me marcharé el miércoles, pero regresaré el domingo.

—¿Cómo que te marcharás el miércoles? No puedes irte.

—Lo siento, Bella, ya tengo los billetes.

—Pero... ¿y Leah?

—¿Qué pasa con Leah? —preguntó la mujer con insolencia.

—¿Qué voy a hacer yo sola con Leah durante cinco días?

—¿Cuidar de ella? —inquirió con irónico desdén.

—No puedes irte, Senna. Lo siento, pero yo no puedo quedarme sola con Leah. Tendrás que dejar tu viaje para más adelante.

—Discúlpame, Bella, pero tengo derecho a coger mis vacaciones. Serán solo cinco días.

—He dicho que no puede ser, Senna —rugí con autoridad —Tendrás que cancelarlas. Ya cogerás tus vacaciones más adelante.

—No puedes hacer esto, Bella. Lo siento, pero me marcharé el miércoles.

—Si te marchas el miércoles, entonces no hará falta que regreses —espeté molesta —Estás despedida.

Senna dio un respingo mirándome con sorpresa antes de hablar con petulancia.

—¿Estás segura de querer que me marche, Bella? —dijo arrogante —¿Estás segura de querer quedarte sola con tu hermana?

—No me desafíes, Senna.

—No lo hago. Simplemente te informo de mi intención de tomarme unos días de vacaciones. Tú haz lo que debas hacer que yo, por mi parte, haré lo mismo. —soltó antes de girar sobre sus pies para marcharse dejándome furiosa golpeando los muebles de mi habitación.

Mi humor empeoró cuando Leah llegó del colegio hablando sobre la fiesta que darían en el colegio por acción de gracias y para la cual necesitaba comprar un traje.

Después de discutir nuevamente con la niñera, me sentía frustrada y alterada. Después de mi cuarto cigarrillo sabía que solo algo de hierba podría relajarme.

Lo sabía y lo necesitaba.

Llevaba tres semanas sin consumir nada y no tendría que hacerme los análisis hasta el lunes siguiente. Estaba segura de que mis pruebas estarían limpias para entonces.

Me llevó menos de dos minutos tomar la decisión. Era una mujer responsable y sabía que podía cuidar perfectamente de mi hermana, aún si me fumase un porro.

Sin pensarlo más levanté mi teléfono.

—Diga —respondió la voz al otro lado de la línea.

—Sam.

—Bella, cariño. ¿Cómo estás, cielo?

—Bien. Sam, necesito que me ayudes.

—¿Qué necesitas, preciosa?

—Tráeme algo, lo que sea, Sam. Al menos un porro. No tengo nada, Sam y me voy a volver loca.

—No, Bella. Lo siento, cariño, pero no puedes fumarte un porro.

—Mierda, Sam —gruñí nerviosa —Deja esa mierda. Tráeme algo o voy a terminar matándome.

—Lo siento, Bella.

—¡Coño, joder, Sam! ¡Solo un puto porro o una puta pastilla! Lo necesito.

—No puedo hacerlo, Bella. Tienes que dejarlo, lo sabes. Por tu hermana, Bella.

—A la mierda con eso. ¿Crees que no puedo cuidar a mi hermana porque me fume un jodido porro? —grité exasperada pero supe que ese no sería el modo de conseguirlo —Por favor, Sam, sabes que uno no me hará daño. Venga, cariño, tráemelo. Te daré lo que quieras —ofrecí sugerente —Y tú y yo sabemos bien qué es lo que quieres.

—Lo siento, Bella.

—Vamos, Sam. ¿No te gustaría hacérmelo tú sin tener que esperar a que Jake me folle antes? Vamos, Sam, te dejaré que me folles por detrás, pero tráeme un puto porro.

—Lo siento, Bella. Esto es lo mejor para ti. —dijo y cortó la comunicación

Jodido cabrón.

—Maldito cabrón hijo de puta. —gruñí antes de llamar a Jacob. Sabía que él no me diría que no.

—Pero si es la preciosa Bella Swan —contestó con voz risueña.

—Hola, Jake.

Llevaba semanas sin hablar con Jacob. No había dado señales de vida desde que Seth había muerto en aquella estúpida fiesta.

Si había hecho falta algo para demostrarme que Jake era un cabrón, el hecho de no volver a hablarme después de ello no me había dejado ninguna duda.

Aquella noche habíamos estado juntos. La última vez que nos habíamos visto él había estado corriéndose en mi coño, pero aún así, no había considerado necesario llamarme siquiera para contarme cuánto le apenaba que mi hermano se hubiese muerto.

Yo, sin embargo, no podía olvidar que había sido Seth quien le había dado apoyo a Jacob cuando The Wolves se había disuelto y, si alguien recordaba quién era Jacob Black, se lo debía a que Seth lo llevaba donde fuese.

Pero de cualquier modo, éste no era el momento para remilgados reproches. Perdonaría todos sus desplantes si hacía lo que le pedía.

—Hola, muñeca. ¿Cómo estás?

—Putamente jodida, Jake. Necesito que me traigas algo.

—¿Algo como qué?

—Lo que sea. Me conformaría con un porro, así que de ahí para arriba lo que sea.

—No sé, cielo. Todos dicen que estás limpia.

—Demasiado limpia, Jake, y ya no puedo con ello. Por favor, ven a casa, tráeme algo. Haré lo que quieras.

—¿Lo que quiera?

—Sí, lo que quieras.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero…

—Haré lo que quieras, Jacob, pero por favor tráeme un gramo de algo.

—De acuerdo, preciosa. Estaré allí en una hora.

—Que sea media —pedí y rió divertido.

—De acuerdo. Veinte minutos.

En quince minutos el portón de la casa se abrió para que entrara el Porsche negro de Jacob.

No venía solo. Le acompañaba Quil Ateara.

Quil Ateara era un muy buen amigo de Jacob al que yo odiaba. Le había visto portándose como un jodido cabrón con unas niñas de instituto a las que había metido drogas hasta dejarlas semiinconscientes. Después las había follado.

Cuando yo le había visto, Jacob había detenido el coche junto a él.

Jake y yo volvíamos entonces de una fiesta. Quil se había subido al coche dejando a las dos chicas durmiendo en la acera.

Desde entonces quería hacerlo conmigo y Jacob quería que lo hiciera, pero yo nunca había accedido.

Aparentemente, ésa sería una nueva primera vez.

—Hola, preciosa —dijo Jacob bajando del coche y rodeándome con sus brazos —¿Cómo estás?

—¿Qué tienes, Jake?

—Lo que quieras. ¿Qué tienes tú para mí?

—Lo que quieras. Ven, a la casa de invitados —dije tirando de él para guiarlo hasta la casa en la que tantas veces habíamos compartido sexo y drogas.

Entramos y Jacob se dejó caer indolente sobre un sofá.

—Ven aquí, preciosa.

—Primero dame lo que tienes —ordené.

—Ven a por él —sonrió bajando sus pantalones y sus bóxer para sacar su erección. Sobre el glande apoyó una pastillita blanca. —Cógela, cariño.

Caí de rodillas frente a él y me introduje el pene en la boca con desesperación.

La mano de Jacob se apoyó en mi nuca y me empujó sobre él hasta que estuvo casi por completo dentro de mi boca. Me folló la boca y se corrió con premura.

Por el rabillo del ojo vi como Quil dibujaba tres gruesas líneas de polvo blanco sobre la mesita del café mirándome sonriente.

—¿Las quieres, preciosa? —ofreció y sentí mi boca hacerse agua.

—Sí.

—Entonces pueden ser tuyas —dijo ofreciéndome un fino tubito plástico.

Cogí el tubo y le miré esperando que me dijera qué quería a cambio.

Quil señaló la mesa y me giré hacia ella.

Rápidamente entendí su intención cuando sus manos se apoyaron en mis caderas.

Bajó mi pantalón y mis braguitas y me penetró desde atrás mientras yo aspiraba las exquisitas líneas de cocaína.

Me embistió hasta correrse y siguió haciéndolo después. Volvió a empalmarse y a correrse sin sacar su polla de mi coño.

Finalmente salió dejándome adolorida pero completamente satisfecha con mis dosis de drogas.

Fue entonces el turno de Jacob, y durante las tres horas siguientes, lo hicimos de todas las formas que se les ocurrieron.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores.<em>**

**_Nos vemos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._**

**_Besitos y gracias por leerme._**

**_Gracias a _**_Eli Val _**_por las geniales portadas._**

**_pera l.t: _**_Gracias por tus reviews y por tus constantes palabras de cariño. Son importantes para mí._

**_Reva4: _**_Gracias también por tus rr. De momento no tengo una fecha para PP, pero solo puedo decir que la continuaré aunque aún no sepa cuándo. Gracias por la __paciencia._

_**Y a pedido de** _Deborah_** les dejo un adelanto del próximo capítulo:**_

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?

—¿Bella Swan? —inquirió Ben entregándole el documento con la orden para llevarse a Leah, en cuanto Bella asintió —Venimos en busca de la niña Leah Swan.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro la hermana y la niñera de Leah —¿Qué significa esto?

—Los resultados de sus analíticas realizadas el día de ayer han revelado que ha incumplido la orden de abstinencia requerida para mantener la custodia legal de su hermana.

—¿De qué está hablando? —rugió Bella mientras detrás de ella, Senna se llevaba las manos a la boca en un gesto sorprendido.

—Lo que ha escuchado. Tenemos órdenes de llevarnos a la niña.

—Ustedes no van a llevarse a nadie —gruñó.


	13. Chapter 13

**_Disclaimer:_**_ Todos los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer._

**_TOCANDO FONDO_**

**_CAPÍTULO 12_**

**_Edward_**

Esme me observó preocupada cuando nos sentamos en el sofá de su salón, esa tarde.

—Me preocupas, Edward. Cuéntame lo que sucede. —pidió sentándose frente a mí después de servir las tazas de café.

A mi lado, Victoria apretó mi pierna en señal de apoyo.

—Necesito tu ayuda —expliqué —Sé que lo que voy a pedirte puede ser demasiado para ti, pero de verdad lo necesito.

—Lo que quieras, Edward —aceptó frunciendo el entrecejo —Pídeme lo que quieras, cariño.

—Hay una niña...

—¿Una niña? —inquirió Alice sentada junto a mi madre en el sofá frente a nosotros.

—Sí. Sé que esto también va a afectarte a ti, Alice, pero necesito que acojáis a una niña.

—¿Quieres que acoja a una niña, Edward? —inquirió Esme —Oh, cariño, no lo sé... —dudó —Sabes que ya soy mayor...

—Dios, mamá... Sé que tal vez sea demasiado, pero necesito que la recibáis aquí en la casa. Yo te ayudaré en todo lo que necesites...

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Alice sorprendida ante mi vehemencia —¿Por qué es tan importante para ti esta niña?

Suspiré sintiéndome agotado, apoyé mis codos sobre mis rodillas y dejé caer la cabeza entre las manos.

Las manos de Victoria acariciaban mi espalda arqueada, sabiendo lo difícil que era para mí todo lo que tenía que ver con lo sucedido con los Swan.

—Sus padres murieron hacen un par de años. Su hermano mayor tenía su custodia. Murió hace algunas semanas por sobredosis.

—¡Dios! —exclamó mi madre recordando la historia que le había contado hacía ya un tiempo —¿Es esa chica?

—Sí.

—¿Qué chica? —repitió Alice

—Su otra hermana, quien ahora obtendría la custodia de la niña, le encontró muerto en una habitación de hotel. Cuando nosotros llegamos al lugar, la chica estaba acostada sobre el cuerpo sin vida, sacudiéndolo como si intentara hacerlo revivir —expliqué pero en mi mente no era a Bella a quien veía, sino a mí mismo intentando revivir a Emmett.

—Oh, vaya —exclamó Alice comprendiendo de pronto mi malestar.

Alice, prácticamente no había conocido a Emmett. Él había muerto cuando ella solo tenía tres años, y aún entonces, él no había vivido con nosotros luego de que Alice cumpliera solo tres meses de vida.

Pero eso no significaba que él no fuera su hermano también. Además de que durante años había escuchado todo lo que había sucedido con él desde que se había ido con Rosalie.

—La hermana sigue consumiendo drogas y le retirarán la custodia. Confío que apele la sentencia si ingresa a algún centro de rehabilitación.

—Y tú quieres que la niña se quede aquí

—Sí. Acaba de cumplir nueve años. Estoy convencido de que será lo mejor para ella.

—Oh, Edward... no sé... —dudó mi madre mostrando su rostro acongojado.

—Por favor, mamá. Me siento responsable de la niña. Siento que si no lo hago, si no la ayudo, cuando la joven muera por una sobredosis, yo seré parte responsable. Sé hacia dónde va, tengo que hacer algo para detenerla.

—Te estás involucrando demasiado en este caso, Edward —dijo Esme mirándome compasiva.

—No puedo evitarlo, mamá —me lamenté bebiendo mi último trago de café.

Esme dejó su taza sobre la mesa y se levantó de su lugar para sentarse junto a mí.

—Nada traerá a Emmett de regreso, Edward.

—Lo sé, mamá. Pero no sé si alguna vez podré dejar de culparme por no haber hecho nada. No haberlo visto.

—No podías saberlo, Edward. Ninguno de nosotros. Rosalie debió decirnos lo que sucedía, pero ni ella fue capaz de ver la real magnitud del problema de Em. No te fustigues, Edward.

—Dios, mamá —me quejé —¿Puedes imaginar lo que sentí al entrar en esa habitación?

—Lo sé —aseguró comprensiva acariciando mi espalda.

—Ver a ese chico fue como ver a Emmett. La desesperación de la chica. Verle gritarle al cadáver de su hermano. Me vi, mamá. Me vi a mí sacudiendo a Emmett incapaz de aceptar que ya no estaba allí —sollocé recordando la imagen de mi hermano, tirado en el suelo de su habitación, sin respiración.

—Tranquilo, cielo —me consoló mi madre rodeándome con sus brazos —Calma, cariño.

—Necesito ayudarles, mamá —supliqué —Necesito hacer algo por ellas. La chica va por el mismo camino, mamá. No puedo permitir que esa mierda se lleve a otra persona más. No podría mirarme al espejo si algún día le encontrasen muerta por sobredosis.

—Lo entiendo, cariño. Te entiendo. Puedes traer a la pequeña, cariño —aceptó mi madre por fin —Sabes que le daremos todo el amor que necesite. —aseguró mirando a mi hermana que asintió comprensiva.

—Será sólo hasta que su hermana se recupere. Hasta que logre salir de esta mierda.

—Cielo, cuida tu vocabulario —me regañó con una sonrisa.

—Lo siento, mamá.

—¿Crees que logre salir?

—Sí. —dije con convicción —Tienes que verla. Es una tigresa, una leona. Es una luchadora. No será fácil, pero sé que puedo convencerla de que lo haga. Me odia lo suficiente como para curarse solo para tocarme las narices —reconocí sonriendo.

—Edward, temo que te estés tomando esto de forma muy personal.

—Es probable —aceptó —Es probable que lo esté haciendo, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Solo quiero que seas cuidadoso con las expectativas que depositas en la chica. No quisiera que sufrieses si te defraudase.

—Lo sé. Intentaré ser tan objetivo como me sea posible —prometí abrazando a mi madre agradecido.

Al día siguiente me apersoné en la mansión de Beverly Hills junto a Angela Webber, la asistenta social y Ben Cheney, el representante del juzgado.

Bella Swan se presentó ante nosotros en cuanto la niñera que nos había abierto la puerta, la llamó.

—¿Qué sucede? —inquirió mirándonos de uno en uno especulativa.

Eran media tare pero la chica estaba vestida aún en pijama y con el cabello desordenado y los ojos hinchados como acabada de despertar.

—¿Quiénes son ustedes y qué hacen aquí?

—¿Bella Swan? —inquirió Ben entregándole el documento con la orden para llevarse a Leah, en cuanto Bella asintió —Venimos en busca de la niña Leah Swan.

—¿Qué? —preguntaron a coro la hermana y la niñera de Leah —¿Qué significa esto?

—Los resultados de sus analíticas realizadas el día de ayer han revelado que ha incumplido la orden de abstinencia requerida para mantener la custodia legal de su hermana.

—¿De qué está hablando? —rugió Bella mientras detrás de ella, Senna se llevaba las manos a la boca en un gesto sorprendido.

—Lo que ha escuchado. Tenemos órdenes de llevarnos a la niña.

—Ustedes no van a llevarse a nadie —gruñó.

Ignorándola, Angela se dirigió a Senna para pedirle que trajera a la niña junto con una bolsa con sus pertenencias necesarias para pasar la noche, y que al día siguiente volverían para recoger las demás pertenencias.

—Senna no te muevas —ordenó Bella sin voltearse a mirarla.

La mujer, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas me miró interrogante. Con un gesto afirmativo de mi cabeza, se volteó para dirigirse a las escaleras que la llevaban a la primera planta.

—Un momento. Ustedes no pueden llevarse a mi hermana —dijo mostrándose bastante más insegura que un minuto antes.

—Tenemos una orden del juez.

—Me importa un pimiento su jodida orden.

—Tal vez deba hablar con su abogado —aconsejó el hombre.

—Desde luego que hablaré con mi abogado —gritó —Pero usted no va a llevarse a mi hermana.

El delegado me miró expectante y me vi obligado a actuar.

—Hay una orden judicial por la cual la niña Leah Swan se irá ahora mismo acompañada de la representante de Servicios Sociales.

—Tú no te metas, cabrón —me rugió mirándome indignada —Crees que te has salido con la tuya, ¿verdad? Estarás contento, ¿no?

—¿Bella? —le llamó su hermana que bajaba la escalera acompañada por la niñera.

—Lee, cariño —gimió Bella volteándose hacia su hermana y poniéndose en cuclillas para quedar a su altura.

—Dice Senna que tengo que irme con estas personas.

—Tranquila, cielo. No te preocupes, no tienes que ir a ninguna parte —aseguró Bella y las lágrimas corrieron por su rostro.

—Tienes que venir con nosotros, Leah —le informó la asistenta social ganándose una mirada furiosa de la hermana mayor.

—¡Cállese!

—Vendrás a pasar la noche a casa de una familia.

—¿Qué familia? —preguntó la pequeña y sentí mi corazón partirse en pedazos.

—Te gustará —intervine aunque no me correspondía hacerlo —Te divertirás. Serán algo así como unas vacaciones.

—Pero ¿por qué? —inquirió mirándome dudosa —Bella, ¿tú vendrás también? —dijo dirigiéndose a su hermana que dejaba salir su llanto silencioso con la cabeza gacha.

—Tu hermana no puede venir ahora mismo pero te irá a buscar tan pronto pueda.

—¿Tengo que hacerlo, Bella? —gimió Leah en una voz tan baja que estuve a punto de marcharme para evitar presenciar esa situación que me estaba rompiendo el alma.

—Te prometo que serán solo unos pocos días, Lee.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es por lo de mi traje para la fiesta del colegio? —sollozó y finalmente dos gordos lagrimones rodaron por sus rosadas mejillas.

—No, cariño —lloró Bella estrechando a la niña entre sus brazos. —Es por mi culpa, cielo, pero te juro que lo arreglaré. Te quiero, Lee. Te amo y te prometo que voy a solucionarlo e iré a buscarte.

—¿Cuándo?

—Tan pronto como sea posible, cielo. Lo prometo. —aseguró

—Vamos, Leah —dijo Angela tomando la mano de la niña que la miró dudosa y luego a su hermana.

—No quiero ir —gimió la pequeña

—Te iré a buscar —prometió Bella que, aunque reticente, la dejó ir.

Pero solo por un momento.

En cuanto Angela salió con la niña acompañada de Ben, Bella se levantó de un salto lanzándose hacia la puerta.

—No se la lleven —gritó sollozante.

Me interpuse en su camino para detenerla tomándola por los brazos.

—¡Por favor! —gritó la chica desesperada viendo cómo se llevaban a su hermana desde mis brazos —¡Por favor no se la lleve! —gritó retorciéndose entre mi agarre.

—Cálmate, Bella —ordené llamando su atención —No se lo hagas más difícil a tu hermana.

Fue entonces que por fin me vio realmente.

—Por favor —suplicó con lágrimas corriendo raudamente por sus mejillas —No os la llevéis. Soy todo lo que tiene. Ella es todo lo que tengo. No os la llevéis, por favor.

—No eres capaz de vivir sin drogarte, y tu hermana no puede vivir con una persona así.

—Por favor —rogó cogiéndome por la camisa —Por favor, no te la lleves. Haré lo que quieras —ofreció y en un principio no logré entenderla —Haré lo que quieras —repitió dejándose caer de rodillas frente a mí y llevando sus manos a la bragueta de mi pantalón.

—¿Qué haces? —inquirí anonadado intentando coger sus manos.

—Soy muy buena, todos lo dicen —aseguró luchando contra mis manos que intentaban alejarla de la bragueta de mi pantalón —Haré lo que quieras. Puedes hacérmelo por detrás. Todos los hombres aman eso. Te dejaré que lo hagas, pero, por favor, no te lleves a mi hermana.

Los sentimientos que me asaltaron me golpearon como un muro de concreto.

Sentí asco, repulsión y muchísima pena, todo a la vez.

Tener que ver en qué se había convertido esa pequeña niña de veintidós años, me trastornó.

—Levántate, Bella —ordené alzándola por los hombros.

—Por favor —sollozaba —Haré lo que quieras.

—Esto no funciona así, Bella.

—Todo funciona así —discutió.

—No —sentencié —No en mi mundo. Si quieres luchar por tu hermana, primero tienes que luchar por ti, y luchar contra las drogas. Hasta que no puedas cuidar de ti, nadie creerá que eres capaz de cuidar de tu hermana, como tu hermano no fue capaz de hacerlo.

—¡Tú no sabes nada de mi hermano! —gritó furiosa golpeando mi pecho.

—Sé que las drogas fueron para él más importantes que cuidar de sus hermanas.

—¡Tú no tienes ni idea! ¡Ni se te ocurra hablar de mi hermano, cabrón!

—Ahora solo debes preocuparte por tu hermana. Debes decidir qué es lo que quieres.

—A mi hermana —aseguró —Quiero a mi hermana.

—Entonces lucha por ella —sentencié antes de soltarla y abandonar la casa con el corazón estrujado.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Para mí, el capítulo más duro de este fic. Espero que les gustara.<em>**

**_Gracias a todos por los reviews, alertas y favoritos y bienvenidos a los nuevos lectores._**

**_Nos vemos en el grupo de Facebook: Las Sex Tensas de Kiki._**

**_Besitos y gracias por leerme._**

**_Gracias a _**_Sofía Moreno _**_por las geniales portadas._**

_**Y por qué no un adelanto**__** del próximo capítulo:**_

—Leah volverá —espeté con seguridad —Hablaré con J.J. y la recuperaré.

—¿Es que aún no te enteras? Esto no lo arreglarás con dinero ni con la ayuda de tus estúpidos amigos —gruñó la mujer alterada —No te das cuenta. Eres una tonta drogadicta. Lo peor que pudieron hacer vuestros padres fue dejaros esa estúpida enorme cantidad de dinero. Todo ese dinero no te servirá para recuperar lo único que podría mantenerte viva, Leah. Has perdido lo único que tenía valor en tu vida, tu hermana.

—Voy a recuperar a Leah —aseguré

—Si es lo que quieres realmente, entonces madura. Crece de una vez. Deja realmente de drogarte. Deja de andar con esos imbéciles que tienes por amigos, que en realidad no les importa en absoluto nada de lo que pueda sucederte, siempre que puedan follarte. Deja de culpar a tus padres por ser tan decadente. Coge las riendas de tu vida, demuestra que puedes hacerlo, que puedes ser una mujer seria y responsable, si es que puedes y recupera a tu hermana e intenta darle la vida feliz que se merece y nunca ha tenido.


End file.
